


迷情夏日

by changduandiao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changduandiao/pseuds/changduandiao
Summary: 阿金的夏日恋爱小剧场~





	1. 制服事件

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fiction and not meant to imply a thing about the characters mentioned.

初夏的漫长下午。天光晴热，蝉声初起，在空气中荡开无数透明波纹。  
现在是上班时间，街上行人不多，咖啡馆门口的白色桌椅都空着。  
临街的赭红小楼上，三楼窗台坐着一个年轻的男人。男人一身背心短裤，留着略长的棕色卷发，半边身体在阳光下，半边藏在阴影里。  
他正在埋头翻阅本地报纸。  
许多标题在他手中扑棱着翅膀飞过：“新锐画展”、“电影节”、“市政下水道改建工程”……  
姓伊布的男人若有所思地皱起了眉头。  
——桑德罗好像说过，今天去参加什么重要活动？报上没有嘛。  
要是被他发现自己没记住，他会不会生气？  
这时他注意到当警察的男友从街对面的出租车上下来。

内斯塔警官不同寻常地穿着近乎黑色的全套礼服，面料挺括，缀着星和徽章。伊布看他英气逼人地走过街心，有点目瞪口呆。  
“难道这就是传说中的情趣？”他想。  
内斯塔在楼下大门前站定，伸手到包里掏钥匙。此际阳光明亮，从伊布的角度可以居高临下看到他从肩背到腰腿的完美线条，制服合身的剪裁令其流畅无比。伊布顿时感到热血沸腾。  
靠，大爷还真是好这口。  
他认命地叹息，一边飞快地脱掉衣裤。

内斯塔刚进门，就被脱光光的伊布一把抱住。  
“别动，我是通缉犯！”后者这样嚷道，两只手争分夺秒一阵乱摸。  
“不。停！”内斯塔不耐烦地格住他。“我的衣服……”  
“看到了。兹拉坦很喜欢。”伊布把头埋在内斯塔肩上蹭来蹭去。  
内斯塔怒了，翻手一个擒拿，扭住伊布摁在玄关墙上。  
“你他妈的白痴啊？老子要去领奖！”  
伊布半张脸贴住墙龇牙咧嘴，不甘心地抱怨：“阿Sir……”  
他洗完澡不久，凌乱卷曲的发梢湿哒哒落在眉弓上。很大的鼻子，很薄的嘴唇，从侧面看总像憋着一股劲儿。倒也不失为一种混合了滑稽与可爱的吸引力。  
内斯塔直眉瞪眼了一会儿，也忍不住笑了。他手上力道不减，踏前一步，在伊布耳边低声道：“喂，怎么这么饥渴啊？”  
耳鬓厮磨。轻柔的气息吹进耳道，制服的纽扣压在光裸的背上，加上手臂的隐痛，伊布被撩拨得浑身发痒。他早就硬了，又被内斯塔压得更紧了点，下体顶在冰凉的墙壁上，不由自主呻吟了一声。  
下一个瞬间他被翻过身来。英俊的情人靠近，伸手固定他的后脑，然后吻了上来。

这是一个不疾不徐的绵密的长吻。伊布更高的个子并不妨碍内斯塔掌控节奏，他很有耐心地逐步推进。当伊布在轻微缺氧中以为它即将导向期待的前戏时，吻戛然而止。  
在他放大的瞳孔前，内斯塔一本正经摇动手指：“现在不行。六点颁奖仪式，我没时间再熨一次衣服。”  
伊布意乱情迷地喘着气。  
“看到一双新手套吗？早上我不知道放哪了。”内斯塔松开他左看右看，显然已切回工作频道。  
搞什么？我裤子都脱了你跟我说这个？

情绪上来的伊布决定一不做二不休。内斯塔一放开他的手，他干脆利落地往下出溜，跪在地上抱住内斯塔的腰开始解皮带。  
“哎哎，”内斯塔挣了两下没挣开，又气又笑地揪住他的头发，“你真的……”  
伊布被迫以这种姿势仰起头。瑞典男人的眉眼被情欲润湿，大理石雕塑般结实白皙的肩膀也染上淡淡的绯红。两人视线交织，他邪气而天真地一笑。  
内斯塔立刻感到自己有了反应。

“不会弄皱你的衣服……我保证。”伊布说。连他的声音都渗入了一丝水汽。  
接着他用牙齿咬着内斯塔长裤的拉链缓慢地往下拉。  
连自己这么有理想有抱负的青年都扛不过身体本能啊，内斯塔苦恼地想。他试图做最后努力：“待会儿下班高峰叫不到车……”  
“怕什么，我把机车借给你。”  
“那个妖怪车？不——”  
内斯塔不再说话，因为伊布已经含住了他。

事后内斯塔惊险地没有迟到。然而一位英俊的制服警官驾着一辆轰鸣的七彩朋克摩托在马路上暴走，这种场面实在很有观赏性。在众多市民的注目礼中，内斯塔一路将伊布的十八代祖宗问候了十八遍。

典礼结束。内斯塔婉拒同事们的邀约离开会场。在暮色降临的露天停车场里，他转了两圈没找到伊布的摩托。  
“怎么了，桑德罗？”一位上级警官路过，跟他招呼了一声。  
“没什么，保罗，”内斯塔还在狐疑地四处打量。今天这种警察扎堆的场合，偷车贼不应该上门啊。  
“找车？你的车不是还没修好吗。”  
“是一辆摩托。”  
“我知道了，”上司伸手比划了几下，“这样子的？外面执勤的同事拖走了。”  
“……”  
“他们说看上去不是该出现在这里的车，有点可疑，扣下再说，”上司饶有兴趣地评论，“车很特别。”  
“不是我的，”内斯塔头皮发麻，连忙划清界限，“一个朋友借的。”  
“我送你回去吧，”上司挥挥手，愉快地说，“路上顺便讲讲案子。”  
除了喜欢在休息时间谈工作，名叫保罗·马尔蒂尼的警官是一个完美的老板。内斯塔当机立断跳上他的车，想到不会再被路人围观，心里十分痛快。

同样的暮色也光临了那个三层楼的房间。房间深处的大床上，伊布还在四仰八叉地睡着迟来的午觉。梦境大约十分甜美，令他熟睡的脸显得心满意足。  
微风拂动窗帘，从窗口送入楼下柔和喧嚣的市声，似乎今夜注定无事发生。

tbc.


	2. 晚餐事件

内斯塔打开床头灯，伊布还在睡。  
高大的男人裹着床单蜷身躺着，棕色卷发胡乱堆在头上，呼吸均匀，睡得无牵无挂。  
内斯塔低头看他，心想这里本来是自己租的，一个人住都嫌小。两人交往后伊布也没搬进来，只是拿了钥匙，留宿的次数还是越来越多。  
一开始伊布和这间狭小整洁的公寓格格不入，像演员进错了布景。不过时间一长，人和房子各有妥协，眼下的场面竟然顺眼了许多。  
——简直像睡在窝里的大狗似的。  
这个联想让内斯塔微笑。他无声地脱掉鞋子，上床躺在伊布背后，隔着床单抱住他。  
过了一会儿，他又支起身体，从后面慢慢亲吻伊布的耳朵。  
伊布的耳朵又小又圆。内斯塔一点一点抿住他的耳廓，最后将耳垂含在嘴里。  
伊布这会儿当然醒了。他心里甜得要死，知道男友春风得意心情大好，乐得装睡享受温存。  
不过等内斯塔再往下吻到颈侧，他终于扛不住痒缩了一下脖子。  
“醒了？”内斯塔问。  
伊布眼睛半睁还想要撒个娇，身上一凉，床单掀起，“啪”一记巴掌拍在他大腿上。  
“起来穿衣服！跟我出去吃饭！”

“你吃铁长大的啊下手这么重！”  
伊布一直吼到头盘端上来。内斯塔不搭理他，叉起一根裹着酱的面条状物体放进嘴里，“唔”地点头。  
“你还弄丢了我的车！”  
“没丢，你随时去签个字就能领回来。”内斯塔专注地咀嚼着，显然对食物非常满意。  
这家餐厅是城中老店，不走五光十色的时尚路线，真材实料品控一流，四季菜色翻新，台布洁白，音乐柔美，是两人出来吃饭的首选。  
伊布鼓了一会儿眼睛，看内斯塔吃得享受，拿叉子去他盘里叉了一勺。  
“咦，这是什么，软软的很好吃！”  
“Pajata，”内斯塔笑眯眯，“小牛的肠子。”  
“呕！”伊布跳起来直奔洗手间。  
瑞典人哪……内斯塔遗憾地摇头。

伊布在洗手间里又吐又漱了一阵，站在镜子前洗手。  
洗手间跟外面一样是传统装修风格，洗手台上方几盏顶光大灯，水龙头都是锃亮的黄铜。  
伊布擦了手再抬起头，发现镜子里多了一张脸。  
一张男人的脸。  
从伊布肩后的幽暗里凸显出来，轮廓分明，阴影深重，好像梦中的幻影似的。  
郁气的深浓的平眉，眼尾下垂的长长的眼睛，蓄着考究的胡须，慢慢向伊布咧开一个略宽的笑容……  
伊布仿佛被魇住了，盯着镜子一动不动。  
因为这是熟悉的一张脸。属于他曾经非常熟悉的人。但他以为永远不会再见。  
那些过去不久、却似乎已经非常遥远的日子……

还好脸的主人很快踏前一步，全身进入光区，解除了魔法。  
这是一个有血有肉的男人，和伊布差不多的个子，衣冠楚楚，四分无赖三分潇洒地笑着，搭住伊布的肩：  
“Hola！好久不见。”  
他说的是西班牙语。表达和动作都是正常的故友重逢，但鉴于他们的过往，或许并不那么正常。  
伊布从震惊中醒来，条件反射地甩开他的手。  
“嗬！”男人乐了，“怎么了？”  
他探究地看着伊布变幻不定的脸色，点点头：“让我猜一下：外面有女朋友？男朋友？”  
他作势要去开门，伊布一把揪住他的领口拉回来，两人近距离面面相觑。  
“杰拉德·皮克，”伊布咬牙切齿，一个字一个字吐出对方全名，“我一点都不想看见你，别他妈给我找事。”  
皮克举起双手，表示充分理解。  
伊布松开他扭头就走。不知是否又出现了幻觉，他感到皮克的目光一直印在自己背上，伴着一句轻声叹息：“兹拉坦……”  
但他没有回头。

伊布回到座位上仍有些惊魂未定，连喝了几口水，才慢慢吐出一口气。  
内斯塔从盘子上抬头，奇怪地看他一眼：“脸怎么白了？洗手间里有老虎？”  
“被小牛肠子吓的。”伊布装傻充愣。  
两人埋头吃了一会儿。伊布看到皮克从洗手间出来，加入远处一张大桌，位置正好在伊布的前方、内斯塔的背后。皮克当然也看到了他，落座时不忘嬉皮笑脸地朝这边挥了挥手。  
伊布手伸向桌侧，比了一个中指作为回应。  
那一桌人似乎吃了好一会儿了，现在进入联络感情阶段，欢声笑语觥筹交错，在大厅里非常醒目。伊布偷瞟几眼，见席上五六个人都是男性，商务人士look，年纪有老有少。皮克貌似地位较高，与每个人谈笑风生，一副左右逢源的模样。  
一不留神，他的视线被皮克逮个正着。皮克很高兴，百忙中送来一个飞吻。  
伊布朝他龇牙。

内斯塔就算再心无旁骛也有所察觉了。他放下刀叉，回头瞟了一眼，转回来淡淡地问：“那边有认识的人？”  
“没有。”伊布说。  
“有个家伙跟你挤眉弄眼。怎么回事？”  
条子的眼力太可怕了。伊布额头一滴汗，嘴上仍然很硬：“大概是一个变态吧！像兹拉坦这么帅，经常会被变态打主意，有时候也是很苦恼的！”  
“真的不认识？”内斯塔不动声色地看他。  
“不认识。”  
“光天化日调戏良家男子，这还了得。”内斯塔用餐巾擦了擦嘴，扔在台面上，招呼侍者，“甜点不要了，买单。”  
“嗯？嗯？”伊布一头雾水。  
这时对面皮克一行也结好了账，陆续起身，向门外走去。隔着玻璃门能看见其中两个人在寒暄告别，剩下的人和皮克上了同一辆车。  
他们的车一发动，内斯塔立刻拽着状况外的伊布出门，跳上餐厅门口排队等客的出租车之一。  
“你干什么？”伊布仍没反应过来。  
他目瞪口呆地看着警察男友递出一张现钞，说了那句警匪片的经典台词：  
“跟上前面那辆车。”

 

tbc.


	3. 夜店事件

蒂亚戈·席尔瓦在南美移民里是少有的严肃认真、勤勉本分，一张诚恳的棕色圆脸还带着几分孩子气。这种人为什么在本地最火爆夜场做领班，实在一言难尽。不过干一行爱一行，既然上手，他就拿出正经上班的劲头，把三教九流敷衍得妥妥当当，兢兢业业迎来送往，几年里没出过差错。店里从酒保、DJ到清洁工都听过他的口头禅：“赚钱事小，平安最大。平安无事，大家就继续发财。”  
可惜今夜天不从人愿。打发了几拨疙瘩客人，他总算得空，靠在通往二楼的扶梯上，一边喝柠檬汽水一边俯视大厅里群魔乱舞。“这有什么好玩，还不如回家遛狗。”席尔瓦无聊而愤世嫉俗地想。  
一杯水没喝完，酒保派一个端盘子小弟来找他：又有麻烦上门了。  
“警察？要查VIP？”席尔瓦心里咯噔一声。舞曲在此时切入高潮，节奏如海浪轰鸣，淹没对面的人所有言语。席尔瓦只看见对方嘴像水里的鱼一般滑稽地开合，最后朝吧台方向一指。  
他朝那边望去。幽暗的大厅里弧光飞舞，只有吧台是一长条昏黄柔光，映着两名高个子男性的剪影，其中一人似乎有点眼熟。

“兹拉坦！好久不见。”席尔瓦笑呵呵与伊布拥抱，大力拍打他的肩膀。  
瑞典人表情古怪身体僵硬，不知在走什么神，没有多做回应。席尔瓦有点纳闷，为免冷场，他转头吩咐吧台调两杯酒待客。  
这时另一个男人附耳对伊布说话，伊布低声回答了几句。席尔瓦看在眼里，猜测话题大约关于双方渊源：伊布是某家健身机构的兼职跆拳道教练，席尔瓦曾上过他的课，双方相处得不错。不过课上完了各忙各的，自然没再联系，仅仅是街上碰到点头招呼的交情。  
伊布匆匆说完，那男人不以为然地挑了一下眉毛。  
拽上天的伊布还有这么服帖的时候。席尔瓦诧异地想，这人或者是他上司？  
他决定把话挑明：“兹拉坦，我记得你主业是在银行做事，什么时候吃了公家饭？这位又是？”  
伊布茫然，随即发现其中误会，连忙摇头：“他是，我不是……”  
旁边那陌生人从怀里掏出证件，在席尔瓦眼前出示：“警方办案。”  
他声音沉着，身姿笔挺，虽然身着便服，整个人有难以动摇的凛然威势，与满地妖魔鬼怪的夜店画风冰火不容。请他的那杯酒在吧台上纹丝未动，显然软硬不吃。席尔瓦心中暗叹：要是这位常来，生意少说冷清一半。

“长官，我们全力配合，”席尔瓦说，“可以问下是什么案子吗？我们老板和贵局长也很熟……”  
“不方便讲。”对方干脆地拒绝。  
“长官，今晚的VIP背景很深，”席尔瓦想到包房里的人物，头皮一阵发麻，“你只有一个人，是不是从长计议……”  
“不要废话，既然配合就一起去吧。”  
说毕，黑发的警官一马当先走在前面，后面跟着有苦说不出的伊布和仍然不明就里的席尔瓦。  
三人磕磕绊绊穿过大厅的酒池肉林，席尔瓦在后面偷偷比划着问伊布：“怎么回事？你不是警察为什么跟他一起来？这到底——”  
前面的警官忽然回头，指着伊布：“他是受害人。”  
席尔瓦瞪圆了眼睛。

乐声渐远，VIP包房的门就在面前。  
席尔瓦吸一口气，抬手敲门。门里有人发问，他报上自己名号职务：“有位客人想跟各位谈谈。”  
门从里面打开。席尔瓦迅速闪到一边，合上双眼，祈祷什么事都不会发生。

内斯塔站在门口扫了一眼，心里一沉。  
包房里出人意料地灯光明亮，有一圈沙发，六七个人或站或坐，内斯塔一眼认出至少两个街面上的大佬，其他人看着亲切，多半也是警局挂了号的角色。来了不速之客，这些人个个黑口黑面，有几人已经把手放进衣兜，只是状况不明，一时未敢发难。  
而内斯塔以为会看到的皮克等人，影子都没有一个。  
——难道误闯了黑帮聚会？  
伊布当过兵，虽然人头不熟，也能感觉到前方气氛紧张。他刚想有所反应，内斯塔一只手在身后握拳，示意他不要轻举妄动。  
门内外沉默对峙几秒。  
内斯塔向前走两步，缓缓摊开双手，以示没有武器。“这里谁说了算？”他问。  
“你是谁？干什么的？”坐中间的一位大肚子大叔沙哑地发话。  
“我是谁不重要，”内斯塔镇定地微笑，“内政部让我过来跟各位问个好。”接着他今夜第二次亮出证件。  
空气瞬间绷紧。肥胖大叔显然在众人中最有威望，他咳嗽一声，压住几个蠢蠢欲动的同伴：“兄弟们有空聚在一起聊个天，总归不犯法吧？”  
“没问题。不过大家都是讨口饭吃，不必弄什么新花样让我们难做。”内斯塔弯下腰，手点在大叔面前的茶几上，与对方视线相对，“我在说什么你们心里有数。不要搞事，不然我们就搞你。”  
也许是为他气势所慑，房间里无人作声。内斯塔直起身来环顾左右，露出笑容：“好了，大家继续聊。”  
他慢慢倒退出去合上门，剩下包房里的人大眼瞪小眼。

“长官你这样都搞得定！”席尔瓦一脸敬佩，“请问我可以认你做老大吗？”  
伊布则是气急败坏：“桑德罗你在乱盖什么？什么内政部？”  
“没毛病啊，整个警察系统的上级就是内政部。不过他们只插手大案，”内斯塔无动于衷，“反正这些人凑在一起肯定没好事，先吓唬一下再说。”  
他们三人已经回到大厅。内斯塔再次确认目标不在这里，转头对上席尔瓦崇拜的眼神：“VIP包房就那一间？”  
席尔瓦使劲点头。  
“那你今晚见过这几个人没有？”内斯塔简单描述了皮克一行的外貌。  
“他们啊，”席尔瓦恍然大悟，“见过，是老板的客人，听说从西班牙过来的，一进门就到楼上房间去了。”  
“我能上去吗？”  
“那不行……”席尔瓦发现内斯塔置若罔闻地往楼梯走，连忙抢上几步拦住他。  
“还要不要认老大了？”内斯塔淡然问道。  
“认！但是长官，如果你是想把我、把这里随便哪个小王八蛋拷走，没问题，悉听尊便。楼上房间是老板私宅，不是营业场所，没有搜查令我不会让你上楼的。”席尔瓦双目炯炯，执拗地抗声，“长官你也不要让我难做，黑道白道，总要讲点道理吧。”  
内斯塔低头沉吟一会儿。“你说得很有道理。”他拍拍席尔瓦，“你这人不错。”  
席尔瓦又惊又疑地看着他往另一个方向走去：“长官？”  
“去洗手间可以吧？”内斯塔背向他挥了挥手。  
伊布赶紧也追了上去。

夜店的厕所自然不如高档餐厅的宽敞整洁。地上有垃圾，墙和门上都有露骨的涂鸦，烟酒味、香水味以及其他说不清道不明的气味共冶一炉，令空气暧昧而浑浊。  
内斯塔检查完几个隔间没人，先去打开墙上的窗户，室外清爽的夜气一涌而入。  
伊布前后脚地跟进来。  
“桑德罗，不要再闹了，”他低声下气地央求着，“我们回去吧？今天难得高兴，我觉得我们可以做一点更愉快的事……你在干什么？”  
内斯塔正探身往窗外看。窗外华灯璀璨，长夜未央，但他看的显然不是都市夜景，因为他是拧着身体向上看。  
“从这里可以顺着外墙爬到楼上去。”内斯塔下了结论，身体缩回窗内，“你过来托我一把。”  
“……”  
“快点，不能让那个痴汉跑了。”内斯塔简直是兴高采烈地说。  
伊布觉得自己的头大得快炸了。内斯塔这么故意地作了一出又一出，原因何在他当然心知肚明。他也清楚男友说到做到，今天这事说什么也混不过去，心下一横，决定投降，冲上去抱住了内斯塔。  
“兹拉坦错了，兹拉坦不应该骗你！”他把头埋在内斯塔肩窝，闷闷地坦白，“你不要生气，其实那个人是……”

这时伊布背后响起洗手间的门打开的声音，然后是脚步声。  
有人进来了。  
内斯塔平素不喜欢当众表达亲密，在他人面前和伊布互动都是点到为止。伊布以为他会推开自己，但这次没有，内斯塔反而伸手从背后抱住了伊布的腰。  
伊布略感惊讶。  
他转过头，心中一千头草泥马奔腾而过。  
进来的人又是皮克。

皮克立在洗手间狭窄的过道里，抬着眉毛、眼睛睁得大大地看着他们。但愕然的表情转瞬即逝，他换上拿手的饶有兴趣的笑容，毫不掩饰地打量内斯塔。  
内斯塔一只手仍然揽着伊布，气定神闲地与皮克对视。在这狭小昏暗的空间里，他近乎华丽的端正容貌发散出不可质疑的压迫感。三人之间布满伏笔的沉默似乎有了分量，皮克也逐渐收敛了玩味的表情，目光一点点明亮而锐利起来。  
这算是正式打了照面。

 

tbc.


	4. 银行事件

“你没有什么要问我的吗？”  
第二天早上，伊布问内斯塔。  
他刚醒来，靠在枕头上揉着眼睛。明朗的晨光透入拉上的窗帘，窗外树梢上群鸟啼鸣，车声来往，城市逐步恢复白天的活力。或许怕弄醒他，先起床的内斯塔没有开灯，只借着窗外映入的光匆忙而高效地在房间里穿行，洗澡刷牙，擦皮鞋整理房间，现在正站在衣柜前思考人生。  
伊布看着男友挺直的背影，默默感叹他随时都保持标枪一般的出色姿态，在警察这样的纪律部队里也很少有了；又想起头天夜里的曲折经历，心中忐忑，忍不住有此一问。

“什么？”内斯塔讶异地转头，两手各提一件上衣，“哪件比较好？”  
伊布瞪着这两件一白一灰、朴素无华、款式近乎一模一样的长袖T思索了几秒：“右手的。”他回过神来，“我不是说这种问题……”  
“你说哪种？”内斯塔利落地把伊布挑的那件放进衣柜。  
“过去的事什么的。”伊布心虚。  
内斯塔动作停顿一下，“没必要，除非你自己讲，我会听。你现在要讲？”  
“……不。”  
“行。”内斯塔三下五除二穿好衣服，“冰箱里有火腿和鸡蛋，牛奶是新鲜的，吃什么你自己看着办。出门帮我取一下信箱，广告扔掉，其他放在桌上。我时间不够，早餐在路上解决。”  
“桑德罗，”伊布话在嘴边绕了几绕，终于鼓起勇气，“昨天你拉着我找人的时候是什么打算？一开始你想做什么？”  
“哦，不做什么，”内斯塔想了想，做了一个无所谓的手势，“无非也就是认识一下，一起喝一杯呗。”

昨晚在夜店洗手间遭遇之后，在皮克的提议下，三人真的去吧台喝了一杯。现任和ex打点起见过世面的社交姿态，很有默契地绕过伊布这个话题，互相做了自我介绍。内斯塔说自己是小公务员、警察部门跑龙套的，皮克表示久仰久仰。皮克说自己在建筑行业瞎混、最近成了出差狗，内斯塔表示失敬失敬。内斯塔会讲日常的西班牙语，皮克会讲日常的意大利语，双方却全程使用公事公办的英文，你来我往言笑晏晏，气氛塑料得不能更塑料。伊布夹在中间度秒如年，浑身像有蚂蚁爬。不过看在不知情的外人——比如松了一口气的领班席尔瓦——眼里，未尝不是灯红酒绿里一场宾主尽欢的普通应酬。

“我以为你很生气。”伊布期期艾艾地说。  
“生气？有是有一点，”内斯塔走过来，在床边上斜着身子坐下，和伊布脸对着脸。他雕塑般的脸上表情肃然，缓缓开口：“你还不明白吗？我根本不在乎他是谁。”  
伊布心脏突地一跳。即使有过很多次坦诚相见肌肤相亲，不知为什么，伊布还是扛不住恋人这种郑重的神态和语气。内斯塔有一双深沉而安定的眼睛，在它们的凝视下，伊布每每不自觉地慌乱，心跳加快，耳根通红，忘记怎么恰当地说话。  
内斯塔不知他心潮起伏，兀自好看地皱着眉头：“昨天我生气，只是因为你对我说谎……”他忽然出手捏住伊布的鼻子，“你的鼻子已经很长了——”  
“痛痛痛痛痛——”伊布大叫，接着被一个吻堵住了嘴。

清新的薄荷甜味弥漫唇齿，接着是不由分说的吮吸席卷。伊布被动地回应，渐如溺水一般攀住内斯塔肩头，感到他身体的温热和淡淡的香味，心跳得快要震破鼓膜。该死，为什么桑德罗总是这么好闻？……他陷入迷离边缘，直到想起一件事，让他小小挣扎了一下。  
内斯塔放开他。“怎么了？”  
伊布满脸通红。“我没有刷牙。”他小声说。  
内斯塔笑了，伸手捏捏他的脸：“没关系的。”  
然后他起身出门。

伊布起床冲澡。他站在浴室镜子前擦干身体，不无苦恼地看着镜子里的人。  
浴室里水银似的灯光让伊布显得苍白，皮肤上几处纹身图案更加清晰。190+的个子，比例匀称，因为在健身房工作，肌肉线条比修长精健的内斯塔更加凸起和分明，镜中效果堪比那些印刷精美的健身手册封面。伊布喜欢自己的身体，享受别人看着它的赞赏眼神，甚至某些眼神里一闪而过的火花。那让他觉得自己很酷，很有成就感。  
然而只有他知道这具身体近来变得多么敏感。刚才只是一个吻而已，他差点又硬了。昨晚回来的时候，在门道里内斯塔从后面轻轻拥住他，一只手伸到他衬衣里摸索。伊布只觉一阵带电的酥麻从腰下窜出来，腿立刻软了，连伸手开灯的力气都消失不见。在黑暗中他只能倚在墙上，支撑自己与对方热吻纠缠。最后内斯塔把他半拖半抱到客厅沙发上做了一次。  
一次，还是几次？伊布捂住脸，他已经记不太清楚了。在痛楚和灭顶的快感里载沉载浮的暗夜，后来是怎么睡到床上的也没有留下一点印象。  
太丢脸了。如此无度地渴求另一个人的怀抱，臣服于他的施予，这并不是伊布习惯和希望的处境。这一点都不酷，一点都不兹拉坦。然而伊布也非常清楚其中因果。没错，从一开始他就明白，那并不仅仅拜双方无比契合的欢爱所赐。它有一部分源自更深的层面。  
——在双方成为情侣之前，伊布就已爱了内斯塔很久了。  
他还没有准备好告诉内斯塔。甚至只是想起这点，都让他感到隐约的恐惧。仿佛牌局不利却仍执守底牌的赌徒，他还不想放弃最后这点自卫的骄傲。

伊布走出浴室，想找件衣服穿。  
昨晚吃饭穿的衬衣，他最好的三件衣服之一，此刻揉成一团窝在垃圾桶底。伊布回想事发当时内斯塔跨坐在上方对付这件衬衣，不知为何恼火起来，手上加力，细薄的织物“嗤啦”一声向两边分开，响起扣子掉在地板上滚动的声音。在伊布的经验里内斯塔很少会这么急切；不知道是不是错觉，昨晚他的身体也分外火热和强悍……  
Stop！停！振作点兹拉坦！不能整天放这种头脑小电影！你也是要上班的！  
伊布浑身发热地抱住头，努力把那些感官上的记忆赶出脑海。他强迫自己去翻衣柜，发现他留在这个公寓里的衣服除了内衣只有一件海绵宝宝连帽衫，不能穿去上班，只好找内斯塔比较宽松的衣服套上。  
慢吞吞吃完早饭，上班族兹拉坦出门已经快中午了，还好他今天是下午到晚间当班。走到楼下他想起内斯塔的嘱咐，打开对应的住户信箱，只有一叠广告、两封账单和一张明信片。他想了想，把这些都揣进了包里，决定不拿回楼上，明天带给内斯塔。

伊布工作地点在本城一家规模不大的老牌银行。去年从宪兵队退役后，他先是进了一家保全公司，后来经朋友介绍到这家银行做安保副主管。说起来是个官儿，实际上也要跟其他同事轮流值夜班。也正是因为如此，平时有不少调剂休息的机会，工资普通，时间充裕，无聊但也清闲。  
不过今天大约是某个年金结息日，银行里来了很多上年纪的顾客。伊布帮忙在大堂维持秩序，又帮几个夹缠不清的老奶奶填各种表格。今天那位值班经理为人刻薄，一贯将外表高大、孔武有力的保安人员与昂贵的大型绿叶盆栽一视同仁，也就是不摆在显眼的地方等于亏本。伊布怕被抓到错处，也不敢偷懒。直到五点多钟顾客少了，值班经理去喝咖啡，他才溜回自己的小办公室——大堂角落的一个玻璃隔间——用手机给室友发了一条短信。  
“我晚上值班，会回来睡觉。兹拉坦。”  
伊布与好友马克斯维尔合租的公寓离银行较近，并不怎么宽敞。最近一段时间伊布在内斯塔那边留宿的时候，马克斯维尔会叫女朋友来享受二人世界。所以伊布回去总会提前通知一下，以免发生什么尴尬局面。  
很快得到回音。“明白。”  
稍后来了另一条，像是马克斯维尔在讲与不讲间犹豫了一下：“杰拉德来这边了你知道吗？”  
伊布一惊。“你知道？”  
“前两天他请我吃过饭……详情见面再聊。”

伊布目瞪口呆地看着手机屏幕。他刚想起来，马克斯维尔和皮克也在军队里做过战友，皮克过来出差请他吃饭毫不意外。以皮克的八卦程度和马克西好说话的脾气，多半一顿饭时间已把自己这边的情况打听了个底掉。难怪那么凑巧，他会带人去那家自己常去的餐厅吃饭。搞不好连工作的地点也……

就在这时响起了敲玻璃的声音。伊布抬起头，看见对面一个标志性的大大的笑容。  
杰拉德·皮克。  
在隔间外面，西装革履的前男友像惊悚片里的反派一样把脸贴在玻璃上，朝他夸张地挥手say hi。  
伊布浑身汗毛都竖起来了。他惊怒地跳起打开门，揪着皮克的领带把他抓进来。这一套动作惊动了等待区的一位顾客阿姨，她奇怪地朝这边一瞥。  
四面都是透明墙，伊布不得已松开手，恶狠狠压低嗓门：“你他妈什么意思？你是不是变态？”  
皮克一脸无辜地整理着领带，低声反问：“我什么意思？你又什么意思？”  
“你不是变态你阴魂不散跟着我？”  
“放松，兹拉坦，放松，”皮克两手下压，“听我说，这里是银行，OK？我来办事，我是顾客，你对顾客态度应该好一点，对不对？”  
“去你妈的你哪门子的顾客，走不走，不然我叫人把你弄走。”伊布掀起袖子拉开门，差点和推门进来的值班经理撞个正着。  
值班经理难得地没有计较，撇开伊布匆匆地说：“皮克先生，我们总裁在等您……”他忽然意识到场所奇特，“您在这儿有什么事吗？”  
“没什么，”皮克恢复了得体的笑容：“我和兹拉坦是老朋友，很久没见，找他叙叙旧。”  
“这样啊。”值班经理警告地看了伊布一眼，随后毕恭毕敬将皮克迎入走廊尽头的办公室。

 

tbc.


	5. 晚班事件

傍晚七点银行关门，之前一个钟头里都没有顾客进来。空荡荡的大堂很安静。  
伊布坐在他的玻璃隔间里玩手机、玩手指、望天，看完手边所有印刷品。他翻自己的挎包想找一张报纸，却翻出了那张内斯塔信箱里的明信片。  
伊布把明信片拿在手里，觉得有点古怪。明信片正面是一张常见的海滨风景，路边小店到处都买得到的那种，没有什么出奇；背面只有内斯塔的姓名地址，整整齐齐几行小字，不是手写的，是打字机打的或者印章拓上的。没有落款，附言栏一片空白。  
什么意思？谁寄的？  
伊布翻来覆去看了几遍，没看出个道道来。他把明信片举在空中对着灯光照。这时有人嗒嗒地敲了几下玻璃。

皮克的会开完了。他眉开眼笑地站在玻璃墙外。  
伊布本来不想管他，看到几个上司也正从会议室出来。如果把皮克丢在外面置之不理，势必要被头头们啰嗦一番。  
他打开门，低声问：“你又想怎么样？”  
“听说你在安保部门，”皮克往隔间里探头探脑：“咦，没有电影里那种一面墙的监控屏幕嘛？”  
“关你屁事。”其实桌上的电脑接入了内部闭路电视，但伊布懒得跟他解释。  
皮克眼尖地又发现了他手里的明信片：“这是什么，情书吗？”  
伊布把明信片塞回挎包：“你到底要干嘛？”  
“公事搞定，想庆祝一下，晚上请你吃饭怎么样？”皮克笑嘻嘻地，“我们很久没一起吃饭了。”  
“别他妈废话，我不想跟你吃饭。”伊布迅速地收拾东西。  
“不吃饭也行。”皮克一脸恳切，“就想找你聊聊。”  
“快滚蛋，“伊布赶苍蝇似的把皮克往外轰：“我们打烊了，我要去值班。”  
“那我等你下班？”皮克在大门口锲而不舍地喊。  
“你等不了的。”伊布丢下这句话，往里走了。

值班室在银行地下，金库的上方，里面确实有一排监控屏幕，和电影演的一样。伊布乘内部电梯下去，从走廊上的自动贩卖机里买了牛肉三明治和罐装可乐，带进值班室当简单的晚餐。  
他坐在屏幕对面的座位上慢慢吃着，眼光漫无目的在几块屏幕上来回打转。画面一动不动，四周安静极了。  
当然不会有什么动静。这家银行现金业务量小，金库里没有多少现钞，保险箱也租不出去，很难让人打什么歪主意。在可以预见的未来，它也会一直这样平安无事下去。  
伊布有时觉得自己像在世界尽头的悬崖上看守灯塔似的。在他的想象中，那是一片广袤无垠的灰色大海，连冻僵的鸥影也不曾飞过。只是灯塔等的船会来，此处永远无事发生。  
不过能从都市生活中短暂抽离，与世隔绝几个钟头，休息放空、锻炼身体还有工资拿，伊布觉得也不是坏事。  
伊布吃完晚饭，拿起手机发了一条信息。  
“桑德罗，兹拉坦在值班。兹拉坦想你。”  
一分钟后手机屏幕亮了。  
“明天见。”后面是一个笑脸。  
伊布笑了。他起身扔掉可乐罐，在地上做了二十个伏地挺身。

晚上11点，值后半夜的同事来接班。伊布交待了两句，拎包走人。  
他从侧门走到街上。没走几步，街边有人挥手叫他：“Hola~”  
是皮克。他居然真的等到现在。  
伊布瞪着他。  
皮克以一种危险的平衡坐在街边窄窄的护栏上。见伊布停下脚步，他一扬手，一小团黑影飞了过来。  
伊布条件反射地接住：是一听啤酒。  
“请你喝这个总可以吧！”皮克开心地说。他手上也拿着一罐，一边喝一边从栏杆上往下跳。不料腿太长，脚尖勾住下面一根栏杆，他结结实实地朝前栽在人行道上，摔得很响一声。  
伊布吓了一跳，向前走了两步。“没事吧？”  
皮克飞快爬了起来，尴尬地拍打洒到身上的啤酒。“没事没事，”他龇牙咧嘴地吸了几口冷气，向街边指了指：“我开车来的，送你回去？”  
伊布盯着他看了几秒，缓缓说：“我走路。”  
他拔腿就走。“哎，”皮克赶紧跟上，“我也走路。这天气好啊，特别适合散步——”

伊布加快脚步走了几百米。皮克有点一瘸一拐，仍然顽强地跟在后面三米左右。这一带属于商务办公区，夜里街上没什么人，只有亮黄的路灯照着两个大个子男人在人行道上一前一后地疾走，换成白天一定会引人侧目。  
伊布一边走一边掂着手里的啤酒，觉得这种情况把啤酒还回去或者扔掉，未免太小气了。他默不作声地拉开拉环喝了起来。  
“你吃过晚饭吗？”后面皮克的声音听起来有点喘，“我在银行对面吃的。那家店味道还不坏，你也试试吧？还是试过了？”  
伊布没说话。  
“不过最优还数上次你们去的那家，百里挑一，有眼光！……”  
伊布还是不予理睬。夜色很清幽，啤酒很清凉，皮克上气不接下气，这三件事都让他心里有点爽。  
“哎，你说这像不像我们以前在军队里通宵拉练……”  
伊布忽然停住，转过了身。皮克急忙刹车，在一米开外和他相对而立。  
“我最后问你一次，”伊布面无表情，“你到底想干什么？”  
“当然是送你回家呀，”皮克嬉皮笑脸地比了一个手势，“你看，你还是这么的，啊，火辣，我担心你路上的安全……”  
伊布骂了一句粗口，扭头就走。皮克见势不妙赶紧认怂：“别生气！我开玩笑的！你别走那么快！我真不行了我腿痛，上班后运动量小了……”

伊布稍微放慢速度。皮克追上来，跟在他身后：“说正经的，我今天是来贵行修订一个贷款合同。那是我们公司好几年前签的，跟我又没关系，碰巧遇到你而已，不是成心冲你来的。”  
“你家不是很有钱吗？还要找银行借钱，快破产了吧？”伊布没好气地说。  
“这你就不懂啦！做生意呢要借力打力，借船出海。杠杆原理知道吧？用少量的成本可以办很多事……”皮克兴致勃勃地介绍起在建工程抵押贷款的门道，伊布似听非听。  
过了一会儿他开口：“你说想跟我聊，就聊这些？”  
“那倒不全是。”皮克慢了下来，然后站定。他沉吟着：“兹拉坦。”

伊布停下来回头看他。皮克的脸被路灯光抹去了层次，显得扁平而陌生，像戴着一张面具似的。然而他的声音和表情都是伊布从没见过的严肃。  
“我想说，过去的事是我不对。我欠你一声对不起。”皮克说。  
伊布听见自己的心跳声。他不自觉地捏紧了手里的啤酒罐。  
“你那时走得那么急，我知道你很生气。我没想过会在这遇到你，也不指望你原谅我。但既然人生给了我讲这句话的机会，我不会错过。”  
尽管之前心里隐约有所准备，但亲耳听到皮克道歉，伊布还是感到不可置信。他紧紧盯住皮克，想在这个男人脸上寻找某些端倪。那个快活、洒脱、得天独厚因而什么都不太在乎的大少爷，这是他又一种新面相吗？  
无论如何，反正一切都过去了。伊布想。  
皮克也静静注视着他，眼里似乎没有什么，似乎又有说不清的什么。他们沉默地站在空旷的街头，那段往日时光从两人之间无声漫过。

最后是皮克率先打破了僵局。“你住那里对吧？”他指向前方的楼群，“我就送到这，回去了。晚安。”  
“你不要来，我不会接待的。”伊布说。  
皮克点头，转过身一边揉着膝盖一边往回走了。  
伊布徒手把喝空的啤酒罐捏扁，挤压成一小团，扔进了路边垃圾箱。他的手心有点刺痛，这点痛让他心里很痛快。  
皮克的身影在转角消失。  
伊布回到家，公寓里一片黑暗，马克斯维尔已经睡了。伊布快速洗完澡进自己房间。在入睡前，他又不可遏制地想念起内斯塔的怀抱。他想过打一个电话，又觉得太晚了，还是作罢。  
一夜无话。

tbc.


	6. 警局事件

次日的早餐桌上，伊布和马克斯维尔聊了几句皮克。  
“他到这边有一周了吧。”马克斯维尔吃着煎蛋若有所思，“你有没有印象，前两天报纸上讲过市政下水道改建的事？那个活就是他的公司接的。听他说做了两年，快竣工了，他过来负责收尾。唔，橙汁递我一下。”  
马克斯维尔是那种皮肤白净的巴西人，相貌温和清秀，有长长的带笑的眉眼，给人印象颇佳。他的性格也是表里如一的和气，和伊布在参军时认识，多年来相处融洽。  
“是他家的公司，还是他工作的公司？”伊布咬着半片土司，把橙汁递给他。  
“一回事。这个公司是他家那个集团的分支机构。”  
“那用得着他亲自跑来出差？”  
“太子爷嘛，你懂的。下基层熟悉一下业务，攒点实际经验，没多久还是要荣升总部的。哪像我们这些打工仔……”马克斯维尔带着普通上班族宿命般的自怨自艾叹息道。  
“你跟他讲了我什么？”伊布警惕地问。  
“开玩笑，我像那种出卖兄弟的人吗！”马克斯维尔激昂地辩白，“我提都没提你，他问一句我才答一句的！”  
你根本就是……伊布很无力：“他都问什么了？”  
“没问什么，就很平常的那些，工作啦，跟谁交往啦，”马克斯维尔斟酌着用词，“我觉得他还挺关心你的。”  
“谁理他，让他去死。”伊布用力叉起一块奶酪。  
“对了，”马克斯维尔忽然说，“你们是不是见过了？连你男朋友一起？”  
“怎么？”伊布一惊。他还没跟马克斯维尔说这两天的情况。  
马克斯维尔埋头去翻自己的手机，然后推到伊布面前。  
屏幕上面是一条夜店那天晚上皮克发来的消息：  
“兹拉坦那个警察男朋友控制欲很强的样子，感觉好吓人呀！”  
“……操。”伊布说。

早饭后两人分头出门。伊布今日排班只到下午两点，他打算下班后去警局取他那辆被错扣的宝贝机车。  
一进银行，破天荒头一遭，那位值班经理皮皮笑肉不笑地和伊布打了个招呼。伊布受宠若惊之余，立刻反应过来本行贷款业务一向没有起色，碰上有优质项目的金主自然要抓牢，连带自己这“老朋友”也鸡犬升天。世风浇薄人心不古，伊布腹诽地哼哼着，开始努力扮演会动的大型绿叶盆栽。

如常下班之后，他前往市中心的警局大楼。照内斯塔的说法，已经帮他在那边打好招呼，只须去相应窗口出示摩托车驾照即可。  
不料窗口人员看完证件，将他带至楼上一个房间。此地似乎是庞大官僚机构中某个无足轻重的勤杂部门，无权无事，按部就班，仿佛一方温热的死水潭。一名灰头土脸的眼镜大叔坐在四壁堆积的琐屑物件当中，啰啰嗦嗦地要伊布稍等片刻，让他先找到某本登记表格再说。  
大叔埋头翻找档案，伊布只好走到窗前，张望外间明媚而寻常的初夏景色。  
这里是五楼。隔着楼下一块小广场，对面是警局另一幢稍矮的建筑。从伊布的位置可以斜斜俯视那幢建筑楼顶的大片水泥平台，有一个孤零零的人影靠在平台边缘的铁栏杆上。  
伊布眯细了眼睛。那不就是桑德罗吗？

在楼顶空旷白热的背景里，他的男友两只手肘撑着栏杆，低头看向楼下广场，似乎在独自打发工间时光。  
原来桑德罗工作地点不在外面这幢临街的大楼，而在靠里的小楼。伊布心想，也对，他是刑事警察，多少应该门户森严一点。  
他想向内斯塔挥手、叫他一声，又觉得那样太幼稚了。首先距离有点远；其次在这种地方大喊别人的名字，一定会惊动很多人。其他不说，身后忙活的办事员大叔肯定莫名惊诧。桑德罗也会觉得自己太不懂事吧！  
伊布想象着几百个警察同时从所有窗户探出头的画面，觉得怪好玩的，偷偷笑了一下。  
这时他注意到斜对面的内斯塔看了看手表。差不多同时，平台上一个楼梯间出口的门打开了。  
一个男人从门里出来，匆匆走向内斯塔。他身着便装，但从步态能看出也是一位警察，貌似比内斯塔年长。  
内斯塔直起身回望他。年长警官手里拿着一份文件夹，满面笑容走来，熟不拘礼地拍了拍他的胳膊。  
他们并排站在栏杆前说话，气氛非常放松。内斯塔不知在讲什么，那位年长警官笑得前仰后合。伊布当然知道，只要内斯塔愿意的话，他可以逗得别人非常开心。  
然而伊布不太开心。那位警官一边说话、时不时用文件夹轻拍内斯塔身体的动作，也让他觉得有点扎眼。  
楼顶上的两人并不知有人在看，继续愉快说笑。下午的阳光透明炽热，内斯塔在聊天中途很不见外地脱掉外套搭在手上，对方居然伸手帮他理了一下衣领。  
过了一会儿，那年长警官打开文件夹，从里面取出一张长长的纸片，递给内斯塔。  
远远看去，那张纸的质感似乎比打印纸更厚硬，是一种奇妙艳俗的桃红色，在光秃秃的水泥世界里如一簇小火苗，令伊布眼底一灼。  
那是什么东西？  
伊布闪电般想起自己包里那张古怪的明信片。  
内斯塔接过那张纸看了一眼，顺手插进上衣内袋。年长警官非常亲爱地拍拍他的肩膀，挥手作别。  
两人从不同的楼梯口分别离开楼顶。  
窗前的伊布发了一阵呆，被办事员大叔的声音叫醒。

不久之后，伊布骑着拉风的妖怪摩托，心事重重穿行在都市的车流中。  
他也不知道自己为什么那么在意。内斯塔和那人的举动虽然亲密，细究起来并没有逾越同事或朋友的本分。  
或许部分因为对方的外型吧。就连伊布也不得不承认，那位警官风度极佳，修饰得宜。一头短短的卷发，漂亮的腰身，隔那么远也能看出明显的五官轮廓，想必容貌甚是不凡。  
但这并不是最重要的原因。说到底，今天无意间看见的这一幕激活了伊布内心的不安：自己究竟了解内斯塔多少？  
伊布很早就知道内斯塔是一名好警察。头脑非常聪明，身手非常利落，又有超出年龄的沉稳，在那英武俊秀的容貌下，是钢铁般的意志力。他身上有一种温柔与暴烈相混合的奇妙气质，正是这种矛盾的组合令伊布深深沉醉。  
但伊布不知道他是如何成长为这样的人的。伊布也不知道两人不在一起的时候，男友在忙些什么。  
交往数月以来，他们每周在一起的时间不过两三个晚上，加上少数的周末。相处期间内斯塔偶尔会谈一点过去和家人，几乎从来不谈工作。信息太少，不足以让伊布想象他在其余时间的样子。今天是伊布第一次对工作中的内斯塔有了实感。  
还是因为了解不够吧。伊布安慰自己。所以才一时难以接受桑德罗也有他的世界、以及在那个世界里结识的人。再多相处一些时候就不会这么敏感了。  
他决定将种种疑虑抛在脑后，一路上买了些东西，然后去内斯塔的公寓。

内斯塔下班回来，伊布正在厨房里忙活。  
“吃什么？”内斯塔在玄关问。  
“瑞典美食。”伊布高声回答。  
这是两人给宜家售卖的肉丸子等半成品食物的外号，也是伊布唯一会做的料理。  
“太棒了。”内斯塔听上去也很开心。他胃口一向很好，对方便大碗的瑞典美食并无不满。  
伊布听见他的脚步声来到客厅，停了一会儿。伊布往盘子里盛丸子的时候，内斯塔出现在厨房门口。  
“这是什么时候收到的？”内斯塔的声音有点急。  
伊布愕然抬头，看见男友手里举着那张明信片。他愣了两秒才回答：“昨天早上。”  
“为什么不立刻放在我桌上？”内斯塔皱着眉，神色有一丝严峻。他看了看手表，似乎在考虑什么事。  
伊布张口结舌地短路了一会儿，喃喃道：“我不知道……”  
“算了。”内斯塔摆了摆手。这是他表示“停止争论”时用的手势。“……你先吃吧。”他拿着那张明信片匆匆换鞋出门，连外套都没穿。  
伊布端着两份肉丸子，站在厨房里发呆。

盘子里的瑞典美食已经凉了。天也全黑了。  
伊布独自坐在餐桌前，没滋没味吃着自己那份。他忽然很生气，站起来把丸子一股脑全倒进垃圾桶，连内斯塔那份也倒了。  
他心里堵得慌，想不明白，又没有方向。下午的危机感卷土重来，投下了更深的阴影。内斯塔这么急出去是去见谁？他有什么秘密不能告诉自己？古怪的明信片，还有那张桃红色的纸片……  
伊布灵机一动，走向内斯塔挂在门边的外套。他翻开衣襟，果然在内袋口上方看到一条鲜艳得泛出荧光的纸边。东西还在。  
伊布小心地把它抽出来。在纸片桃红的底色上，用效果刺激的异形字体写着一行大字：  
“新锐油画巡展”。  
这居然是一张画展的门票。  
票上显示展出时间为最近半个月，地点在本市一家小型展馆。伊布刚想起来报纸上也登过广告的。他翻来翻去看了正反面，没发现什么异样。  
这是在约桑德罗一起去看吗？  
伊布想起给内斯塔票的那个人，确实像会去看画展的类型。只是没想到会对这种前卫的风格有兴趣……  
他闷闷不乐地把票放回原处。

内斯塔回来的时候，伊布已经洗过澡，围着一条浴巾低头坐在床边，头发湿湿地垂下来挡住了脸。  
他心里乱糟糟的，甚至没有注意到内斯塔开门。直到脚步在客厅里响起来，伊布抬起头，正好看见内斯塔把那张明信片夹在一本大书里放回书架。  
“吃好了？”内斯塔看了看空空如也的餐桌，若无其事地问。  
伊布没有回答，又垂下头。  
内斯塔去厨房里转了一圈。伊布似乎听见他叹了口气，可能看到了垃圾桶。然后他进了洗手间，随即响起淋浴的水声。  
伊布仍然一动不动地坐在床边发愣。

一条干燥的浴巾扔到他头上。  
“讲过很多次，头发这么长，不擦干会感冒。”内斯塔说。他换上了睡觉穿的T恤和短裤，站在伊布面前。  
伊布慢吞吞抓起浴巾，敷衍着擦了两下。内斯塔看不过眼，一把夺过去，麻利地罩住他的头一阵全方位的呼噜，连伊布的耳朵都搓得通红。  
“轻点，头要拧掉了！”伊布终于忍不住抗议。  
内斯塔笑了。他从浴室里拿来了吹风机，一条腿跪在床上给伊布吹头发。  
修长的手指慢慢插进伊布的头发，很有技巧地向上拉起和梳理着。温热的指腹不轻不重地摩挲过头皮和耳轮，伴随着一阵阵人造的热风，舒服得让人心里发痒。伊布微微颤栗，知道自己又快完了。  
“脾气挺大啊，把我的晚饭都倒掉了，”内斯塔低声说，“我也没有说你什么……”  
伊布忽然觉得又委屈又软弱，满肚子的话无从出口。内斯塔话没说完，已被他一头扎进怀里，抱着腰不肯撒手。  
内斯塔挣扎不开，好气又好笑地看着伊布的头在自己胸口拱来拱去，紧闭的眼皮泛红，还发出撒娇似的鼻音。这么大个子的男人，有时候真像小动物似的，他想。头发看来是吹不完了。内斯塔把吹风机放到一边，干脆利落地放翻伊布，扯下他围着的浴巾。

伊布急促地喘息着。  
内斯塔正按着他，细细吻遍他全身。伊布被他的嘴唇和手指撩出了一层薄汗，难耐地扭动着，腰部的纹身被汗水浸湿，在床头灯的柔光里泛出诱人的光泽。他抠紧脚趾，双腿一下下蹬着床单，又想往内斯塔腰上勾，随即被牢牢摁住。  
“急什么，”内斯塔抬头威胁地看他，“明天星期六不上班，我们有的是时间。”  
丰满的嘴唇和灵巧的舌尖往下移去，伊布小声呜咽起来。这体贴至极的情事折磨得他喷薄欲出，浑身酸软，脑子都快饧掉了。等到内斯塔架起他的腿用力顶入时，他迷乱的意识里只剩下唯一一个转瞬即逝的念头：  
明天星期六，桑德罗会去看画展。

 

tbc.


	7. 画展事件

伊布迷迷糊糊翻了个身，手搭在旁边的空床上，心里一个激灵。  
内斯塔不在床上。该不会是出门了吧？他有点慌，眼睛还没睁开，先欠起身叫了一声：“桑德罗？”  
“唔？”  
内斯塔的声音从厨房那边传来。伊布稍微放了心。他撑开生涩的眼皮，见屋里没有开灯。从窗帘透入的暗淡光线判断，时间还很早，外面天都没亮。  
内斯塔拿着一个苹果，一边啃一边走进卧室。伊布迷茫地看着他。内斯塔走到床边摸了摸他的额头：“你饿不饿？要不要起来吃点东西？”  
伊布摇头。他根本没睡够。拜昨晚那些愉快的事所赐，他四肢沉甸甸的，关节软得要命，睁眼都费了不少力气。他一心只想再睡几个钟头，又怕内斯塔在补觉期间离开。“你起床了？要出去？”他问。  
内斯塔被他逗笑了：“我这么早出去做什么，抓鬼啊？”他修长的手指顺着伊布脸颊滑下去，捏住他下巴：“昨天晚饭没吃，刚刚饿醒了。我也得补充能量嘛，嗯？”  
想起垃圾桶里那些肉丸子，伊布有点过意不去。他感觉到内斯塔温暖的指腹擦过嘴角，不由自主地偏头含住那节拇指，轻轻舔了舔。  
这个小举动让双方一时间想起某些共同的甜蜜回忆。内斯塔微笑着俯身，跟他碰了碰额头：“睡吧。我哪都不去。”  
伊布点头，却仍然眼巴巴看着他。内斯塔虽然不清楚伊布在别扭地担心什么，也明白他对自己的依恋，心里不是不开心的。他坐在床边快速吃完苹果，去刷了牙，又上床躺回伊布身边。伊布侧过身来抱住他的腰，脸靠在他肩窝上，这才放下心，闭上眼睛，立刻坠入沉重的睡眠中。

一觉睡到中午。伊布睁开眼，发现内斯塔已经醒了，背靠着枕头坐着在刷手机。他一只手不停滑动屏幕，表情严肃，另一只手无意识地一下一下拨弄着伊布的头发。伊布看不到他的手机屏幕，也不敢支起身偷看，心里又莫名焦躁起来。  
他清清嗓子，开口问：“桑德罗，你今天有安排？”  
内斯塔诧异地看他一眼，没有回答，好像还在琢磨什么。  
这不置可否的表现激怒了伊布。“兹拉坦也要一起去！”他气呼呼喊道。  
内斯塔低头注视他。伊布感到那双大大的深黑的瞳仁之后，某些衡量和计算正高速运转，那正是他无法一窥究竟的所在。他倔强地与之对视，却被这审视的目光看得有点忐忑。所幸只是一瞬间，随后内斯塔整个人放松下来，做了决定。  
“好啊，一起去。”  
伊布心底爆发小小的欢呼，仿佛弹开一朵彩色阳伞。他想内斯塔答应得这么爽快，看来不是要去跟谁偷偷约会。他本来是个七情上面的人，这一高兴，眼角都弯了，摇头晃脑地扑在内斯塔身上摸来摸去。内斯塔不胜其扰，放下手机，一把捉住他不安分的手，覆身下来。

两人在床上缠绵了一阵。内斯塔很有节制地没做全套，“不然又出不了门了”，伊布喘着气觉得很有道理。  
吃完简单的午饭，他们出发。内斯塔的车还没修好，他又讨厌伊布的摩托，于是两人决定乘坐公共交通。伊布乖乖跟着走，发现果然是往画展的方向，心里有数也没有多问。  
举办画展的那家小型展馆是近几年新开的，位于一座办公大厦顶层，平日是以当代作品为主的商业画廊。大厦底层的气派大堂里设有售票处，票价还不便宜。  
内斯塔去买票。伊布站在旁边，听见男友对卖票的女士说：“一张。”  
等进了电梯，他明知故问：“我们两个人只买一张？”   
“我有票。”内斯塔淡淡地说。伊布竖起耳朵等他解释，然而内斯塔很自在地看着电梯楼层指示，没有下文。他这人严整起来滴水不漏，不想说什么就一个字都不会讲，伊布知道这点，也没什么脾气。

大厦顶楼一整层都是展馆。他们从电梯出来，按指示牌绕过走廊，推开尽头两扇大门，门后果然别有洞天。墙壁雪白，地板光亮，与那些老式的独幢展馆内部并无二致。因为在顶楼，空间留得高敞，天花板上几扇玻璃天窗引入自然光，与室内精心布置的照明相得益彰，一片明净柔和。观众不少，看穿着打扮都是城内时髦人士，以文艺界和学生居多。伊布四处打量，没有在人群中找到那位天台上送票的警官，彻底安了心，开始认真看画。  
不料墙上那些画作……确实非常新锐，非常一言难尽。  
“这都他妈是些什么鬼？”伊布咆哮着。内斯塔手指放在嘴唇上，示意他收声。  
伊布左右看看安静的展室，凑近内斯塔低声抱怨：“兹拉坦上幼儿园在地上撒尿画的都比这好。”  
“嗯，我想也是。”内斯塔不动声色地点头，“可惜兹拉坦的天才作品没办法保存。”  
伊布走了两步又发现新的攻击目标。  
“我靠，这世道是不是完了？”他横眉怒目地瞪着对面墙上一片仿佛四五只猴子用七八桶颜料制造的杂乱痕迹。几名观众在画前默然驻足，旁边还有一名警卫慢悠悠地踱步。“这种垃圾还派人守着？难道有脑子炸掉的白痴会来偷？”  
那名神情呆板的警卫大叔显然听到了他的评语，眼皮一翻，向伊布射出两道寒光。内斯塔见势不妙，拖着伊布走开。  
“这些画我也看不懂。”内斯塔拉着他压低声音，“但我可以保证，它们都很贵。会有人想偷的。”

伊布不忿地哼哼。他们已走到展览区的中心地带。这是一间四通八达的宽敞展厅，正中一面墙上单独挂着一幅两米见方的大画，显然是此次画展的重头戏。  
以伊布的嘴炮火力，看着这幅画也一时语塞。啊，实在是太丑了。他低头揉着被辣到的眼睛，觉得太阳穴附近蹦蹦地疼。  
内斯塔倒是看得饶有兴趣。“这幅还不错。”他点评道。  
“桑德罗你醒醒！头壳坏掉了吗？”  
“真的啊。”内斯塔说，“你说得没错，刚才那些画确实很像小孩子的涂鸦。但这幅看得出是成年人费了很多心思才画出来的，很复杂，很有层次。”他凑过去看画框边上的标签：“名字叫‘热带季风里忧郁的海豹’。”  
“瞎扯淡！”伊布气不打一处来，“这玩意哪个地方像海豹了？”  
“还是有点像吧。”内斯塔拿不稳似的往后退了两步，摸着下巴，“而且右上方的形状，总觉得有点像你的侧面……”  
伊布炸了：“哪里像我了！”  
内斯塔偏着头变换角度端详他：“真的像，大鼻子，薄嘴唇……”  
伊布气急败坏，想要反唇相讥。就在此时事情发生了。

最初是扑面而来的混乱印象，眼前整洁光亮的现实恍如打翻的水晶盒子一般倾倒破裂，碎片飞溅。伊布被尖利的警报铃声刺穿耳膜，看见头顶电灯倏然熄灭，天花板和墙壁有不祥的红光闪动。脚步杂沓的人群从展厅鱼贯而出，间或有一两声尖叫。一名警卫在走廊上小跑，招呼各展室的观众撤离。这一切似乎在同时发生，然后伊布闻到了烟味。  
他抬头看向旁边墙上，确实是火灾报警器在闪动。他想对身边的内斯塔说什么，内斯塔却蓦地开口：“不对。”  
“什么不对？”  
“人不对。”内斯塔说。他快步向外走去，作手势让伊布跟上。

内斯塔的方向与观众疏散方向刚好相反。他似乎特意地不想被人看到，好几次示意伊布停步，避开走廊里匆匆跑过的人，再继续走向更深处的展厅。常用电源已经自动切断，周遭光线暗下来，只有那几扇天窗射下斜斜的天光，照着半空中浓烟如云团翻滚。伊布注意到他们行进路线上烟雾越来越浓。他用袖子遮住口鼻，不明就里地跟随。  
迅速查看完几个展厅，内斯塔拐过弯，跑向走廊尽头的最后一间。伊布跟在后面，双眼被浓烈的烟雾刺得流泪。即使是这样他也看清了，大团大团的浓烟正是从那里涌出来的。  
这间展室仿佛走廊末端的一段盲肠，面积很小，墙上只挂了两幅画，没有门窗。他们一踏进去就发现地板中间摆着几个发烟筒。伊布屏住呼吸看向内斯塔。内斯塔向他摆了摆手，指着对面墙角。  
那里朦朦胧胧有一个人影倚墙叉开双腿坐着，不正常地向前垂着头。内斯塔走过去将那人放平，见他身上穿着警卫制服，脸看着眼熟，正是刚才瞪伊布的那名警卫大叔。伊布蹲下摸他手腕，脉搏在跳，只是昏过去了。  
地板上的发烟筒已是强弩之末，但这个房间实在小，室内烟雾厚重如同固体，令人双眼模糊、艰于呼吸。内斯塔将昏迷的警卫一把抱起，偏头让伊布先出去。

他们走到外间。警铃声依然响彻整个空间，观众看起来已疏散完毕，走廊空荡荡的没有一个人影。内斯塔选了一个空气较为流通的展厅放下警卫。两人尽力地喘了几口气。  
“假火警？”伊布问。  
内斯塔点头。“进来时我留心过，这个展览只有两名警卫，一个在门口检票，这是第二个。刚才疏散观众的那个应该是假的。”  
“为什么……”伊布还想问。内斯塔突然伸手捂住他的嘴。  
他们侧耳倾听。有脚步声从前面走过来。  
内斯塔一扯伊布手腕，拉着他向对面跑去。那段走廊墙上有一扇小门。内斯塔无声地拉开门闪入，伊布也跟进去。  
里面是一个狭窄的杂物间，比洗手间隔间还小，堆着清洁工具，近乎一片漆黑。他们面对面紧贴着站在黑暗里，内斯塔把门轻轻拉合，留了一线缝隙，从伊布的位置可以看到外面。  
“来了两个人……”伊布一只眼睛瞄着门缝，悄声报告。  
走廊上光线暗淡，除了一点天光就只有墙脚的紧急出口指示灯放出莹莹绿光。这足够让伊布看清走廊上一闪而过的两个身影，果然一个人身穿警卫制服，另一人是普通打扮。  
对方脚步急促，不知进了哪个展厅，然后脚步声停了下来。  
此时警铃慢慢减弱了。不知从哪里传来一阵沙沙的噪音，似乎是隐藏在天花板上方的扩音器。紧接着一个录制好的平板男声响起来：  
“自动灭火装置将要启动，所有人员在20秒内完成撤离。重复，所有人员在20秒内完成撤离——20，19，18——”

在黑暗的杂物间里，内斯塔附在伊布耳边悄声解释：“为了保护画作，现在这种展馆自动灭火用的不是水，是一些化学阻燃气体。喷气时间10秒，启动之前关闭门窗，不能留人。”  
“啊，为什么？”伊布紧张地往外看，“有毒吗？会死人吗？”  
“毒性很低，不过直接喷在人身上可能造成冻伤，待的时间久了可能导致心律不齐。我们过会儿最好一分钟内搞定。”  
“搞定？”伊布一愣。他正听着门外不远处那两个不速之客的动静，他们也在商量什么，但模模糊糊听不清楚，让他有些分心。头顶的广播继续毫无波动的报数：“12，11，10——”  
黑暗中，内斯塔低低的声音好像在笑：“第一次帮我抓贼，刺激不刺激，兴奋不兴奋？”  
伊布看不到他的脸，只觉得有一双手捧住自己的脸扭过去，鼻尖对鼻尖碰了一下：“……忧郁的海豹。”  
（“5，4——”）  
伊布瞪起眼睛，只听内斯塔轻声说：“现在数到10。”  
然后有温软的东西贴上来，堵住伊布想说的话。  
内斯塔居然在这种情形下吻他。  
（“1，0——”） 

先是一系列门窗自动关闭的砰砰声。伊布从门缝瞄见外面走廊顶上有几处地方向下喷出垂直的厚重的白雾。那两个人似乎在附近展室里移动什么东西。而他的下唇还被内斯塔咬着。这多线程的体验令伊布心头狂跳，差点怀疑自己心律不齐提前发作。  
忽然间伊布眼前一亮，门被拉开了。他们的身体分开。——内斯塔走了出去，他赶紧跟上。

走廊里的灭火喷雾已经停止。由于刚才的汽化吸热过程，气温变得很凉，倒是没有什么奇怪的气味。  
伊布随内斯塔走进一间大展厅。一幅大画平放在地上，那两人蹲在一旁，各用一把刀将画从画框上割下。  
——是那幅丑出了境界的《热带季风里忧郁的海豹》。  
画已经切割得差不多了。对方见被人撞破，各自神色惊惧地跳起。离他们较近的那个人压低身体，威胁地向内斯塔晃动利刃。另一人飞快把画布卷成一团。  
“警察。”内斯塔说。  
前面那人向他猛扑过来。他侧身让过刀锋，压住对方后颈，抬腿就是一个膝撞。另一个人抓起画布扭头就跑。伊布追了上去。  
这间大展厅除了连接走廊，还有两个出口通往其他展厅。伊布跟在那人身后冲过几个房间，对方一边跑一边把那团画布往挎包里塞，情急之下拉不开拉链，只能拽在手里。这显然影响了他的速度，伊布越追越近。  
他们跑进靠近大门口的那个展厅。见到前方两扇大门紧闭，对方略微犹豫，猛然折返奔向展厅另一端的紧急出口。伊布在他改换路线的关头伸手一抓，揪住画布一角朝自己方向猛拉。  
对方差点被拽一个跟斗。他暴怒大吼，另一只手拿刀向伊布胡乱挥动。伊布躲了几下，见他手里只是一把大号美工刀，不是什么神兵利器，松了一口气，趁机又把画布拉过来几尺。  
双方拽着画布拔河。可怜的画如一条斑驳的旧床单在中间越绷越紧。对方只要挥刀削来，伊布就张开画布去挡，画被割裂了好几条大口子。如此来回几次，伊布看准机会，一脚踢在对方手腕上，踢掉了那把刀。  
他扑过去，兜起剩下画布蒙住对方的头，照脸狠狠给了几下。没想到此人相当顽强，硬吃这几拳，头被套住还奋力挣扎，乱踢乱打。伊布急躁起来，想绕去他身后勒他脖子，这时内斯塔出现了。  
内斯塔拎着第一个偷画贼后颈衣领在地上拖行，那人显然已经不省人事。见伊布这边战况纠结，内斯塔走过来看了看，一言不发地并起指关节，在挣扎的人喉间飞快一戳。伊布感到手臂一沉：这人也昏过去了。  
内斯塔朝他比了个手势。他们一人拖一个向紧急出口走去。

紧急出口接着楼梯间。里面每层楼只有一盏暗淡的备用照明，空气十分混浊。但伊布用力地深深呼吸，感觉胸口莫名的憋闷终于恢复过来。  
内斯塔只歇了一会儿，再度进去把那个警卫大叔扛了出来。现在他们背靠墙壁坐着休息，旁边横七竖八躺着三个昏迷的人。那幅画像一团破布堆在墙角。  
“你手怎么了？”内斯塔抬抬下巴，示意伊布看右手。  
伊布才感到手背和小臂上火辣辣地疼。他抬起手发现上面有两道刀刃划伤，伤口不深，但还在流血。  
内斯塔撕下一片衣襟，过来帮伊布按住止血，一边欲言又止地笑了。  
他笑了一会儿终于开口。“以前跟你讲过，跆拳道实战不行……”他慢慢地说，“腿总是没有手快。你看怎么样……除了在床上姿势多点……”  
“你攻击我可以，干嘛攻击跆拳道！”伊布耳朵发烧，愤怒地嚷嚷。他还想引经据典回护山门，突然喉头一阵发痒，朝前扑出，一手撑地干呕起来。  
内斯塔知道伊布在压力大的场合有呕吐的毛病，便安慰地抚着他的背，不再调侃他。  
十分钟后，他们被顺楼梯上来的大批消防员和安保人员发现。

他们被带至附近的警局。昏迷的几个人已经清醒，各自分开录口供。内斯塔身份不同，参与程度自然更深。伊布在小隔间里接受询问，透过玻璃隔墙瞥见内斯塔在外面大办公室里打了一些电话，可能是在联系他所在的市警局。他挽着袖子，一边听电话一边在纸上记下什么，虽然衣襟撕成条状，身上有灰尘有血迹，仍然是难得一见的威武神气。  
内斯塔挂上电话，发现伊布在对面注视他。他用口型加手势向伊布比出意思：“你结束了回家，我要留在这里。”  
伊布表示明白。  
录完口供他准备离开。在出门过道上，他遇见一行人步履匆匆从外间进来，旁边有警官领路。伊布耳朵飘进他们的片言只语，似乎是那家展馆的东主和画展组织方。  
伊布决定深藏功与名，低头默默让到一边。谁知那群人经过时，走在最后的一个人一把拉住他，惊喜万分地：“兹拉坦！你怎么在这里？”  
西班牙语。  
伊布不用看就知道，又是杰拉德·皮克。  
他抬起头，对面果然是皮克在眉开眼笑地看住他：“难道你犯了什么事？还是知道我要来？……”  
“你为什么又在这里？”伊布低吼。  
“这个，说来很复杂。”皮克凝重地点头，“简单点讲，我收藏的一幅画借给艺术界的朋友办画展。”他拇指朝后指了指，那几个同行者正在跟警官交涉：“今天下午有人偷那幅画未遂，警方通知他们过来一趟。我是苦主，又正好在本地，当然要一起来，对不对？……”  
“靠，那么丑的画原来是你买的啊！”伊布惊了。  
“你看过？那可是话题之作啊，兹拉坦！现在比我入手的时候已经升值很多了。”皮克喜滋滋地说，蓝眼睛一闪一闪地发亮，“哎，你有没有觉得，那幅画有个地方很像你？……”

 

tbc.


	8. 浴缸事件

毛贼甲和毛贼乙是典型的社会小混混：本地人，二十多岁，无业，有几起偷鸡摸狗的轻罪案底。  
两天之前，他们在主要用户为本市年轻人的匿名论坛里看到一条信息。发贴人重金征求有胆量的好汉去那个画展偷一幅画作，声称只要把画带出展馆交给接应人，销赃不用操心，另有丰厚回报。  
甲乙手头正紧，觉得不妨一试，遂通过站内私信联系，双方一拍即合。  
对方发来详尽的环境平面图和作案计划，并向甲乙的网购、赌博和游戏账户充值共计一万欧元，作为行动的准备资金。  
甲乙提取了一部分钱，按照作案计划，于黑市购入发烟筒、氯仿和一套警卫服。  
他们将这些用品放在随身挎包中，以普通观众身份进入展馆。其中一人在走廊末端观众罕至的展厅换上警卫服。接着，他们以求助为名叫来警卫，用浸满氯仿的手帕将其迷晕。  
随后甲乙在小展厅里点燃发烟筒，引发警报。假警卫将现场观众尽数驱赶出门，两个人再返回动手。不想遇到拦路虎，失手被擒。

以上是两名落网的偷画贼交待的口供。  
“钱的来源有好几个，都是加勒比海岛国的银行账户，我们还在追，不过照过去经验，追到最后持有者很可能查无此人。网站信息和嫌犯电脑里的记录倒是对得上。”内斯塔沉吟着，捋了一下伊布湿淋淋的头发，“整件事连起来能说通，我的报告也是这么写的。但不知道为什么，总感觉有点怪。”  
他怀里的伊布半听不听地拨着身前的水：“哪里怪了？”  
几点温热的水花溅到内斯塔脸上。内斯塔不悦地哼了一声，一把捉住伊布不老实的手，伊布顺势向后倒在他身上，傻傻地笑起来。

两人在画展上见义勇为之后，内斯塔周日没有休息，连加两天班，案情总算有了眉目。警局补他半天假，伊布上半天正好也没有排班，两人自然抓紧时间抵死缠绵，整个上午一直消磨在床上。  
现在是中场泡澡时间。内斯塔在浴缸里把调查进展告诉了伊布。  
他黝黑结实的手臂伸到温暖的水面下，环住伊布的腰拖向自己，将对方紧紧约束在怀抱里，才徐徐开口：“这个案子有些地方，让人觉得……不协调。”  
“嗯？”伊布后脑仰靠在男友的肩窝上，舒坦地半闭着眼睛，感受身后的人心跳的震动。  
“你在银行里工作，知道金融当局对跨国洗钱多警惕。像这两个小混混，没有固定收入，银行账户大半年没有进项，如果忽然进来一笔海外转账，换成你们银行，会怎么做？”  
“拒收，要么冻结账户，让客户证明钱来得合法。”伊布没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，对这个问题答得很快。  
“没错。那个幕后主使在钱的事情上非常小心。他自己准备了海外的假账户，转钱选择走嫌犯的网络账户而不是银行账户，就是为了绕过这些限制。可见此人做事非常谨慎，考虑周全。像这样的性格，怎么会在公共网络发贴招人作案？”  
“……脑子短路了吧？”伊布偏着头思索。  
“画展时间只有半个月。万一论坛里的人都当成恶作剧，半个月过去招不到人呢？或者应征者黑吃黑，拿了订金不做事，又该怎么办？作为犯罪预谋，这里面的不确定性太高了点。”  
“可他运气不错，很快找到了合适的人。”  
“就是这种运气非常可疑……另外一点，你的口供里说，你追第二个人到门口大厅。那个人本来是往大门方向跑，忽然折返跑向紧急出口。”  
“对，是这样。”伊布闭上眼回忆，声音里带着含糊的鼻音，“就因为他往回跑，我才抓住他的。我猜他看见大门紧闭，怕自己出不去，所以……”  
“他确实是这么想的，口供里有。”内斯塔用下巴蹭了蹭他的脸，“可是那两扇大门没有锁哦。”  
伊布睁开眼睛。  
“没锁吗？”他惊奇地扭头看内斯塔，“你说过，气体灭火前门窗会关闭。”  
“防火系统只是自动把门关上，不会锁住，从室内都可以打开。不然幸存者被关在火场里怎么办？”  
“也就是说，那个人如果知道这点，直接冲出大门可以逃掉？”  
“至少他从门外走廊照样能进入紧急出口和楼梯间。他手上有楼层平面图，这些路线都画得很清楚。奇怪的是，那个幕后主使能提供假火警的作案计划，却似乎没有做一点防火系统的功课，或者他知道这些，却没有告诉嫌犯，导致嫌犯误判。”

 

伊布忽然感到隐隐的不安。他静下来，在心底搜罗那飘渺却令人不快的感觉。  
内斯塔仍然从背后抱着他。在浴缸狭小的空间里，他们轮廓分明的年轻躯体仿佛嵌在了一起。肌肉又柔软又坚实地相互挤压着，裸露的肌肤紧密贴合，从重叠的地方传来对方的脉搏。伊布能感到内斯塔身体的温暖，和那暖意里蕴着的融融的火。这长久的亲密拥抱让他胸口生痛，心里充实又空虚，让他想要停在此处，又想要获得更多。  
他觉得自己应该回头要求一个吻，索取更加用力的怀抱。但那些挥之不去的疑问仿佛暗处的蛛丝，渐渐凝成冷白的一小团，哽在他的心头。  
思忖再三，他终于将疑问形诸于口：  
“桑德罗，为什么你都知道？”

内斯塔似乎在笑，抬手搓了搓他的耳朵：“这些背景知识又不是秘密，我上网查只用了半个钟头。”  
“不，我是说，案子发生之前，那天早上你就查过了。”伊布坐起来，回身注视内斯塔，“你好像早就知道那个地方会出事。你还有画展的票……”  
内斯塔笑着伸手去捏他的脸。瑞典男人没好气地偏头躲开，倔强地抿着嘴，腮帮气得鼓鼓的：“告诉我怎么回事，桑德罗！”

双方僵持一会儿。内斯塔叹一口气：“你这样说也可以，不过不全对。”  
他伸手把伊布拉回了怀里。  
“首先，警方每天都在网上搜索潜在的罪案信息，这是日常工作。何况是这么别致的一条广而告之，不可能不引起我们的注意。不过你也知道，网络里有很多无聊的人，有很多无害的玩笑，我们不可能仅根据一条信息采取什么动作。所以上头讨论下来，决定派个人先过去看看。”  
“……派了你吗？”伊布抬眼看他，对自己刚才的发作有点不好意思。  
“我有个关系很好的上司。他觉得这事挺有趣，能立功最好，无事发生也可以顺便逛逛，开开眼界，就当给我发福利了。”  
伊布想起那位仪表出色、和内斯塔举止亲密的年长警官。“门票也是……？”  
“保罗给的啊。我这是打工，当然公家出钱。”  
伊布记住了这个名字。他有点想问保罗姓什么，又觉得自己太小心眼了。  
“做我们这一行，多少都有一些私人的情报来源。”内斯塔微笑，“总之，看展之前我收到消息，有人在道上找门路购买发烟筒。这跟偷画的事可能有关，可能无关，做好准备总归没坏处。所以我提前查了一下美术馆火灾的资料，没想到真用上了。”  
“那这次你立功了？”伊布问。  
“算是吧。不过我宁愿没有……”内斯塔幽幽地说。  
“怎么了？”伊布不解。

内斯塔没有回答，又换了话题。“画的主人也来过警局。”他回避了皮克的名字，“你知道吧？”  
“在门口遇到了。”伊布老老实实地说。  
“那幅画做完拍照取证之后他领走了，说要送去修复。我看挺够呛，都坏成什么样子了。可惜了，画不错。”  
“靠……有没有眼光啊那么难看！”  
内斯塔抬起眉毛：“听说市价几十万欧呢。虽然损失不该你承担，你可也有份。”  
“我那是为民除害！”伊布鼻子喷气。  
“说正经的，”内斯塔停顿了一下，似乎在考虑什么问题，“你知道画主……他有什么仇家吗？”  
伊布吃了一惊。“你们怀疑有人偷画是为了报复他？”  
“我们必须考虑所有可能性。也问过他，他说只有竞争对手，没有仇家。但我们对他的背景了解不多。他和家里人关系怎么样？”  
伊布抬眼偷偷瞄了几眼内斯塔，见男友皱着眉，表情平静，不像在套自己的话。  
“我不知道……”他低头说。这是真话，他确实不太清楚皮克家里的情况。  
“以前有人恨他吗？”内斯塔淡然地问。  
伊布想了想，觉得以皮克的为人，弄不好到处欠了不少风流债，在这方面遭人记恨也难说。不过这个猜测在内斯塔面前还是不讲为妙。“不知道。”

“好吧。”内斯塔说。他的一只手在水下抚摸着伊布腰侧，不轻不重地揉搓着那里的纹身。伊布呼吸有点不稳，用腿回蹭着他的腿。  
“我和画展主办方也谈过，”内斯塔不紧不慢地继续说，“想了解他们的防盗设施。这是商业机密，网上查不到的。他们告诉我，除了常见的监控之外，每幅画背后还装了一个电子标签。任何画作被擅自搬动、离开原有位置，楼下的大楼安保部门立刻会收到警报。最关键的一点，这个防盗系统与防火系统平行运作，共用同一套备用电源。火警响起，自动切断的是常用电源，不影响防盗系统的功能。”  
“唔？”伊布被腰间逡巡游走的指尖弄得心猿意马，没有反应过来这段话里的逻辑。  
“嫌犯把画框放到地上切割的时候，警报已经传到楼下了。电梯停电，任何人下楼只能走两道消防楼梯，而楼下知道有人偷画，一分钟内封锁了楼梯出口，每个离开大楼的人都要确认身份和搜身。”  
“等下，你意思是？”伊布又想坐起来，这次被内斯塔铁箍似的手臂圈住了。  
“意思是，我们那时不出手，他们也跑不出那座大楼。假火警计划从一开头就注定失败。”  
伊布瞪大眼睛：“……我操。”  
“现在你明白我说的奇怪在哪了吧？策划者一些地方考虑很周密，另一些地方却又粗心大意。说到底，防火系统不重要，防盗系统才是根本。要想偷画，首先得想出对付它的办法。几年前巴黎现代艺术博物馆失窃案，那个窃贼就是破坏了防盗系统电源，轻松得手。但这个幕后主使似乎压根没考虑过这个问题。”  
伊布大笑起来。“桑德罗，我要是那家伙一定找你请教。”  
“那当然，我干的活儿不可能这么糙。”内斯塔也笑了，“不过你说得对，也许这一切的矛盾只是因为主谋脑子不好使罢了。毕竟绝大多数人犯罪不是因为聪明，而是因为蠢。”

说完这句结案陈词似的话，他玩耍般地捉起伊布的一只手臂，握着它抬离水面。那是伊布被割伤的那条手臂。年轻男子旺盛的生命力已经让伤口结疤了。  
内斯塔的手指在伤口上摩挲着。伊布感到有痒痒的吻落在自己肩膀和后颈上。内斯塔在他耳边低声说：“早知贼跑不掉，立这个功也没意思，还害得你受伤。我很后悔。”  
这突如其来的温柔情话把伊布激得打了一个颤。如果在别的地方，他一定会手足无措地随便抓什么遮住脸，扯别的话来打岔。但此时此刻他陷在对方的怀抱中动弹不得，感到自己从额头一直烧红到了脚趾。  
他过了好一会儿才开口：“能帮上忙，兹拉坦很高兴。”  
“可是桑德罗不高兴，”内斯塔好玩似地学他说话，一边欣赏着他通红的耳根，“桑德罗觉得是自己不好。”  
“你没有不好。”  
“那就是跆拳道不好。”  
“喂！”  
“总之桑德罗决定今天要补偿你一下。”内斯塔推他的背，示意他起来。伊布疑惑地起身，屈起腿移到浴缸对面。然后内斯塔双手撑着浴缸边倾身过来。  
意大利人橄榄色的脸在水汽中浸得湿润明净，清俊的五官像上了颜色，睫毛又浓又长，深色瞳仁里闪着动人心魄的光彩。他专注地看着伊布，饱满的嘴唇里吐出诱惑的话语：“你看，我们从没在这做过……”

伊布心跳加快了一点点。他思考着这个颇具蛊惑力的建议。“这浴缸太小了吧？”  
其实这已经是定做的加大号浴缸，以他们的个头仍然挤得没法动，一动好像水里全是腿。  
“不试试怎么知道？”内斯塔诚恳地劝说着，一只手神鬼不觉地潜入伊布两腿之间。  
他的手指开始动作，伊布不得不咬着嘴唇控制自己：“怎么试？”  
这种有建设性的态度无疑是一种鼓励。那些指尖隐秘的按压和探测变得大胆起来，直到勾出压抑不住的一声惊喘。然后它们退走了。伊布的双腿被挽起来，压向胸口，再向两边拉开，搭在浴缸沿上。  
内斯塔俯身下来吻他，由衷地赞叹，“我收回刚才的话，跆拳道很好，非常好。”  
“我怕掉下去……”伊布用手肘支着浴缸边，紧张地喘息。他们接吻。

事实证明，这样做不是不可以，如果忽略险象环生的过程和碰撞造成的瘀伤，甚至是相当不错的体验。  
伊布觉得自己仿佛被禁锢着，同时又彻底地打开。内斯塔深深地楔入他，而他只能无可逃避地承受。剧烈的快感像野兽不停扑咬上来，让他眼前阵阵发黑，却不能稍作转侧。一次又一次，一次又一次，一次一次又一次。世界从他身后移走，只有他被固定在原处，钉在那个坚硬的小小角落里。他的中心像泥一样软，像水一样动荡，一次又一次，身不由己地被捣弄，填满，贯穿，在通往通往通往什么地方的路上……  
而他担心的事情确实发生了。在巅峰到来之前，他的手臂失去了支撑身体的力气，整个人瘫软地滑进了水里。  
内斯塔大概是立刻把他捞了起来，但他结结实实地呛了一大口水。窒息和高潮在那个瞬间一起袭来。他在溺水的恐惧中缩成一团，然后被撞开，被粉碎。时间消失了。  
他可能真的死了好一会儿。

等到稍微清醒过来，伊布发现自己趴在浴缸边上咳喘着。他泪眼朦胧的目光落在地板上，看到一大片溅出来的水。  
内斯塔坐在他对面，正用湿毛巾捂着脸。那块红肿的地方是被伊布挣扎时胡乱挥动的胳膊打的。他身上的乌青比伊布还多，尤其是两个支撑的膝盖，肩膀上还留着伊布的牙印。  
他们互相看了一会儿，都滑稽地笑起来。  
“以后还是洗淋浴吧。”内斯塔下了结论。

 

tbc.


	9. 广告事件

午饭之后内斯塔出门上工。伊布时间宽松，磨磨蹭蹭地收拾起了房间。他腰酸腿痛，心情愉悦，扎起头发戴上手套，拖着吸尘器满屋游走，自我感觉非常贤惠。

打扫完地板，伊布更换吸尘器吸头，开始清理家具上的浮灰。清理到书架跟前，他想起了什么，摁掉吸尘器电源。  
根据头脑中的印象，他轻手轻脚在书架上翻找起来。  
书架顶层右边的角落里倚着一方相框，里面装着的似乎是一张警校集体照。伊布记得那天内斯塔移动了相框一下。  
他拿开相框，后面果然藏着一本厚厚的大书。是它。  
伊布小心抽出这本书。这是一本颇有分量的辞典，绛红的硬皮封面磨损得厉害，书脊上的旧体金字掉了一半，脆薄发黄的书页之间有许多条不自然的罅隙。  
伊布的心怦怦直跳。他将辞典在桌面上翻开。  
——书里夹着明信片。而且不止一张，是十几张。

这些明信片的图画都十分常见，无非风景名胜，建筑花卉，小狗小猫。看不出任何特别的意义和联系。  
翻过背面，每一张都是两行整齐的印刷体，写着内斯塔的姓名地址，没有落款，没有留言。除了贴的邮票，再无别的不同。  
等等……邮戳呢？  
伊布把所有明信片摊在桌上，一张张辨认起来。十几张看完，他发现了两点：  
第一，从邮戳来看，所有明信片都是从本市内寄出的。但邮戳上除了地名，还有不同的缩写代号，似乎表示城中不同的邮局。整个算起来至少有三四家邮局的邮戳。  
第二，明信片寄出的时间集中在这两年之内。时间间隔没有规律，有时候一个月两张，有时候三四个月都没有一张。  
伊布想起那个傍晚，内斯塔连晚饭都不吃，急匆匆地出门去。那正是在收到明信片的第二天。  
这是某种隐秘的约会信号吗？  
“做我们这一行，多少都有一些私人的情报来源。”  
就在刚才，内斯塔在他耳边带着笑意说。  
寄明信片的人会是情报来源吗？  
——也就是说，还是跟工作有关吧？  
伊布拿不定主意，心里多少轻快了些。他将明信片胡乱夹回辞典里，开始觉得自己有点可笑。狂霸酷炫拽的兹拉坦，怎么弄得跟日间肥皂剧里那些疑神疑鬼的家庭主妇似的！  
然而就在这当儿，他发现了新的蹊跷。

在每一张明信片正中靠近下方边缘的位置都有一个铅笔头大小的圆形图案，线条精细图形工整，伊布乍一看只当作明信片上印的品牌商标，根本没往心里去。  
可现在他想到了，这些明信片的风格和纸张差别很大，并不像是同一家厂商出品，怎么会有同样的商标？反过来说，某人在长达两年的时间里，断断续续于不同地点寄出十几张明信片，碰巧全都属于同一品牌，岂非也是咄咄怪事？  
不，这应该是寄明信片的人留下的某种记号。  
伊布凑近了端详。  
图案的风格很像古代贵族的家徽。纤细的黑色圆圈围起来的图形，看着像是一座开满鲜花的拱门，门背后还装饰着一道古色古香的城墙。  
这代表什么意思？——看那个花的形状，好像是玫瑰？  
伊布又不淡定起来。但除此之外他再看不出别的名堂。时间不早了，他很快必须出门，不能再打这哑谜，只好用手机把图案拍下来，准备有空的时候仔细研究。

伊布下楼骑上拉风的机车。今天他在银行那边没有排班，健身房晚上有两节跆拳道课，但在那之前，他要先去一趟别的地方。  
不久之后，狂霸酷炫拽的机车停在了装饰风格与它很相称的两扇门外：是那家本地最有名的夜场。  
下午的夜店大门半掩，门里黑洞洞静悄悄的，如一只皮毛绚烂的巨兽在睡梦中无意识张着嘴。在这个时间点，它慵懒地在阳光里打盹，只待日落后醒转，抖擞精神张牙舞爪，攫获都市人类的心魂。  
伊布下车，夹着机车头盔挎着运动包，走过去礼貌性地敲了敲门。无人应声。他试探着走进阴暗凉爽的走廊。夜间营业时分这里总守着两个西装墨镜的彪形大汉，此刻全无踪影。  
穿过走廊尽头的门，里间的大厅也是一片昏暗。这个地方虽然通风良好，但没有一扇阳光可以射进来的窗户，在这种大夏天都有点凉飕飕的。大概是为了省电，只有吧台上方亮着几盏小灯，尽职尽责的领班蒂亚戈·席尔瓦正在后面忙活。  
“是我！”伊布大声说。  
“嗨，兹拉坦。”席尔瓦在清点柜子里酒和酒具的种类数量，头也没抬，随意地打了个招呼。尽管手下大多数员工还没上岗，他早早地到了，照例衬衫领结一丝不苟。吧台侧面架子上支着一台小电视，屏幕亮着，为他寂寞的工作增添了一些模糊的背景音。  
伊布走近，把头盔搁在吧台上。“我带过来了。”他从挎包里拿出厚厚一叠彩色纸张放在席尔瓦面前。  
席尔瓦默不作声地在笔记本上记下最后几个数字，吁了口气，抬起头来。“太好了。”他伸手从那叠东西拿起一张，对着灯光看看正面，又看看反面。“哇哦，很不错嘛。”  
席尔瓦手上拿着的是一张健身房的小广告。自从上次夜店事件之后，伊布和席尔瓦交换了联系方式，偶尔在网上寒暄两句，无意间热络了很多。席尔瓦有一次提到本店生意太火，不得不控制进场人数，导致门口和走廊经常大排长龙，顾客等候时间甚至长达一两个钟头，是不是该弄些免费取阅的印刷品放在走廊里，供等待的顾客们转移注意力。伊布立刻想到去这家店的大多是时髦的年轻人，消费档次也不低，恰好是他兼职那家健身房的推广对象。双方一拍即合，伊布按照约定准备了这些健身房的宣传广告送来。  
“不过……”席尔瓦把小广告正面转向伊布，“上面这是你吧？”

光滑的纸面上，占据绝大部分面积的是一个男人。确切地说，是男人的身体。  
图中的男人稍侧着身子站立，强光从后上方打下来，落在他光裸的肩膀和胸前。强烈的光影勾勒出线条与体积，男人圆活浮凸的肌肉块块分明，却又不像健美运动员那样夸张，而是恰到好处地分布在匀长的体格上，比例十分顺眼。他似乎做了彻底除毛，皮肤是光洁的象牙色，衬托出多处图案精细的纹身。离镜头最近的腰侧纹着几行倾斜的黑色花体字，将观者目光引导向下，直至男人胯间松松垮垮兜着的一条黑色短裤，裤腰掉到危险的鼠蹊部边缘，漂亮的人鱼线几乎完全展露在外。  
男人脖子以上都隐没在阴影里，只能看到模糊的侧面轮廓，但那只非常突出的鼻子让熟人不难辨认。他低着头，垂着眼帘往下看，嘴唇像小孩赌气般抿起，发梢披散下来，竟有几分任人摆布的脆弱感。这种气氛和神情再配上大胆裸露的身体，连席尔瓦这么正直的人都觉察到某种不对劲的意味了，来这种声色犬马场所的客人会产生什么误会，完全可想而知。

但当事人俨然毫无自觉。“当然，不是写了吗！”伊布不耐烦地指着照片下方的字句，“‘特约跆拳道教练’，这波推广的王牌就是兹拉坦，C位哦！”  
席尔瓦同情地看着他：“是你们老板叫你这么拍的？”这是在剥削你啊大哥！  
“老板才不管这个，我跟摄影师一起商量的。”伊布理直气壮地挺了挺胸，“怎么样，帅吧？”  
“帅是没错，”席尔瓦欲言又止，“不过你真不觉得……”  
伊布皱起眉头。没有得到期待中的赞美让他有些不爽：“嗯？有什么问题吗？”  
“没问题没问题。”席尔瓦心说你都不介意我介意什么。于是这事算是敲定。

为庆祝这次小小的合作，席尔瓦开了一瓶柠檬汽水给伊布和自己倒上，双方碰杯，一边喝一边聊闲篇。忽然席尔瓦打住话头，两眼盯着电视的方向：“咦，兹拉坦，那个是不是你西班牙的朋友？”  
伊布咽下一口水，随他一起看过去。屏幕上正在放本地新闻，貌似是什么官方活动，有好些晃动的人影，其中一个依稀有点眼熟。  
席尔瓦敏捷地拿到遥控器，调大电视音量：  
“……市长表示，这项工程圆满竣工，可望大幅度减轻部分市区暴雨内涝现象，兑现了他竞选时的承诺，增进市民福祉……”  
配合画外音，衣着正式的众人出现在屏幕上，其中确实有皮克。在频频闪动的镁光灯下，他落落大方地与本地官员们握手，谈笑，在考究的会议桌前用金笔签字，看上去浓眉大眼、人模人样，相当的商务精英范。  
“哇，你朋友这么厉害，大老板啊。”席尔瓦兴致勃勃地点评。  
“切，命好而已。”伊布埋头喝水，不想多谈。这时他听见身后响起一声咳嗽。

伊布略吃了一惊。他回过头看去，一个朦胧的人影站在他刚才进来的门边。光线太暗，来人的模样看不真切，从刚才那声咳嗽判断，年纪应该不小了。  
席尔瓦却立刻认出了人。“您好！有日子没来了吧。”他热情地扬声招呼，似乎和不速之客颇为熟稔。  
对方清了清嗓子：“您好。”他向吧台这边走近了两步，让伊布看清了脸：是一位没见过的老者。  
老人七十岁上下的光景，中等个子，有一头修剪整齐的灰发，穿着中规中矩。肚子不太大，身板也不佝偻，步伐虽慢，但走得很稳。给人的感觉是健康和经济状况都很过得去的一位老人家。  
他也是这里的客人吗？什么样的客人会在下午时分光顾一家夜店呢？

“老规矩？”席尔瓦问。  
“老规矩。”老人回答，转身向没开灯的大厅深处走去，“你知道我坐哪儿。”  
席尔瓦快手快脚地倒了半杯威士忌，又往里面加了几块冰。  
“喂，这谁啊？”伊布小声问，“要你亲自伺候？”  
“回来告诉你。”席尔瓦也小声回答，端起托盘绕过吧台向里走去。他洁白衬衣的后背离开灯光的范围，浸入了稀释的墨水般的幽暗中。  
伊布目送他走远。席尔瓦影影绰绰的身影拐了个弯，走向大厅深处的舞池边上。伊布记得那个地方靠墙有一块半圆形的舞台，是现场演出时乐队和歌手的位置；舞台侧对面有一排卡座。席尔瓦就在那里停下了脚步。  
伊布等了一会儿。席尔瓦带着空托盘回来了。  
“想知道怎么回事吧？这是一个很长的故事，”巴西人一脸奇货可居的得意笑容，“看在你有兴趣的份上……”  
“没兴趣。”伊布打断他，“好奇心过期了。我要赶时间，走了。”  
席尔瓦准备好的一肚子八卦被硬生生憋了回去。“靠，你这人怎么这样。”他悻悻地说。

 

在离开大厅进入走廊的时候，伊布不经意地回头望了一眼。  
他觉得自己似乎看到了远处灰发反射的隐约微光。那位老人应该还坐在舞台对面的黑暗中，安静地喝着酒。伊布想象着那样的情景，觉得说不出的诡异，又有几分凄凉。

晚上的跆拳道课结束后，伊布在更衣室里接到了马克斯维尔的电话。  
“兹拉坦，今天回来住吗？”  
“对，昨天说过的呀。”伊布觉得马克斯维尔的声音听上去有点气急败坏，感到很奇怪，“出什么事了？”  
电话那头的马克斯维尔好像松了口气：“电话上解释不清楚，你回来就知道了。”  
“是坏事吗？”  
“那倒不是。严格说来可能算是好事，但是……总之你回来就知道了！”  
说毕他挂了电话。  
伊布满腹狐疑地盯着手机，像盯着一个未完待续的问号。

 

tbc.


	10. 请柬事件

 

伊布走到自己公寓楼下，大约是晚上10点。

他住的这一带是近年建设的高层住宅区，和内斯塔的市中心老式公寓风格迥异。楼距宽阔，有大片绿地，相当安静。何况已是这个时间，社区花园里跑来跑去的小孩和狗都回家了，一路上看不到人影。夜灯下的藤本蔷薇清香袭袭，密叶里点缀几朵黯紫的小花。远处的秋千纹丝不动，在沙地上落下浓重的阴影。

真的很静。因此伊布老远就发现了不对劲：他住的公寓楼下聚着一小群人。

 

那群人有四五个，有男有女，游手好闲地站在路边，东张西望，像在等什么人。在他看到他们的同时，对方也发现了他。人群微微骚动。

离得最近的一名年轻男性一马当先朝伊布走来：“晚上好，请问是兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇先生？”

来人语调油滑，举动伶俐，隐约有一丝鬼头鬼脑。伊布心中警铃大作。

“我是兹拉坦，”他凶巴巴地怼过去，“你他妈的是谁？”

“棒极了！”年轻人笑容可掬，飞速掏出一张名片，往伊布眼前一晃，“在下《晚邮报》记者，很高兴见到您。可以用名字称呼？”

伊布正在懵圈，那张名片又是一闪，变成一支录音笔递到伊布嘴边：“那么好的，兹拉坦，作为见义勇为阻止犯罪的英雄，您对广大市民有什么想说的吗？”

——靠！这怎么回事？

 

这时候其他人也拥了上来。不同款式的录音笔和手机争先恐后伸到伊布面前：

“伊布拉希莫维奇先生，可以透露一下案发现场情况吗？”

“您觉得警方的反应速度怎么样？”

“有消息称美术馆安保措施不力，对此案负有一定责任，请问您认同这种说法吗？”

“伊布先生，我是《今日美术界》，您了解这位画家吗？对他的作品有什么评价？”

……

伊布不知所措，张口结舌。眼前划过一刹雪亮，令他眼睛一花，是拍照的闪光灯。

“……如果现在不方便，明天约一个专访可以吗，伊布拉希莫维奇先生？”有人还在循循善诱。

伊布闭上眼，深呼吸数到三。他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，一团无名火飞速膨胀，升腾，爆裂，冲口而出——                                                                                                       

“滚蛋！”他大吼起来，“都他妈滚蛋！你们怎么搞到兹拉坦地址的？”

 

毕竟190+的男人，气势是有的。人群被他吼得一愣。伊布趁势推开面前的几个人，大步走向公寓大门，一边刷门卡一边回头骂：“你们这是骚扰，是侵犯隐私！再他妈不滚我报警！操！”

他猛地推上大门。从门栅里见那群记者立在原地，他又隔着门吼了两句，才怒气冲冲进了电梯。

 

伊布打开房门，看见马克斯维尔还在窗边探头往下张望。

“走了走了，最后一个也走了。”马克斯维尔听见开门声，喜气洋洋地回头播报，“红了啊，都市英雄兹拉坦——”

“你闭嘴。”伊布闷闷不乐地把包一扔，倒在长沙发上。

 “好家伙，我下班的时候他们就守在门口了。”马克斯维尔过来坐到他对面，“进出的邻居都被盘问过，认不认识你，对你印象如何……我装作一问三不知才蒙混过关。”

“这些家伙是怎么知道的？”伊布坐起身，“美术馆发生的事我可只告诉了你。”

“哎哎，什么意思？”马克斯维尔不乐意了，“你交待过不要告诉别人，我连女朋友都没讲。再说了，我又不认识做媒体的朋友，就算是我说漏嘴，也没这么快传到他们那边吧？”

有理有据，伊布无力反驳。他烦躁地挠着下巴，百思不得其解：当然不是马克斯维尔讲出去的。

那么会是谁呢？

伊布知道，因为事件正在调查中，幕后主谋还未归案，警局对外一概低调处理。当天的新闻案情通报只有一句话，电视字幕从右向左滚动几秒钟：“本市某展馆发生盗窃未遂案件两人被捕”——压根没提伊布的名字。

更不可能是内斯塔向外透露的。伊布知道男友的操守，嘴严得像上了锁，不该说的话撬都撬不出一个字。

会不会是办案的其他警察口风不严？……

烦死，不管了！他丢下这个问题，捡起了另一个：“你在电话里说的好事，就是记者找上门？”

“不只是这事。”马克斯维尔伸手把茶几上一个不起眼的物件推向伊布，“还有这个。”

 

伊布瞪着它。那是一个乳白色的信封。

和这个时代的大多数人一样，除了账单和广告，伊布已经很久没有收到正经的实体信件了。“给我的？”他拿起信封瞄了一眼，收件栏里确实是自己的名字。

信封中等尺寸，手感硬挺，里面像是装着一张卡片。伊布一瞬间闪过一个念头：该不会也是什么奇怪的明信片吧……

他拆开了信封。

里面不是明信片，是一张对折的暗金色卡片。伊布打开它，看见洁白的衬纸上印着几行清晰漂亮的烫金文字：

“尊敬的兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇先生：

诚挚邀请阁下作为优秀市民代表出席本届电影节开幕仪式之后的晚宴。

宴会地点……时间……”

 

伊布茫然不知所以，跳过下文直接看落款：是一行手写签名，字体粗大笔划流畅，显然经过精心设计，签名者一笔挥就，非常熟练。

然而伊布并不认识这个人。

他无意识地搓着触感厚实、有凹凸暗纹的卡片纸面，把这个陌生的名字反复念了几遍。奇怪，明明完全不认识，听起来又有一点耳熟，好像在哪听过，而且就在不久之前。

马克斯维尔默默在一旁察言观色，到这时候终于忍不住帮他一把：“这是市长的名字，兹拉坦。你刚才没仔细看信封吗？发信栏写的是市政厅。所以我一拿到信就觉得非常奇怪。”

伊布翻过信封一看，果然如此。

马克斯维尔要过他手里的卡片看了看，啧啧称奇：“兹拉坦，你真的红了。市长给你寄请柬啊。”

就在这时，伊布豁然开朗。下午在蒂亚戈·席尔瓦的夜店里看的新闻历历浮现眼前：市政厅，市长，会议，许多媒体……皮克在话筒和闪光灯包围中踌躇满志的笑容……

他跳起来：“马克斯，手机借我！”

 

电话接通之前的一刹那，伊布有点恍惚。他已经很久没和皮克通过电话了，此时竟不知如何开口地慌张起来。

但下一秒听筒里就响起了皮克兴高采烈的声音：“Hola，马克斯！找我什么事？有空出来玩吗？……”

皮克这人就是有本事从早上一睁开眼就欢天喜地、兴致勃勃，随时处于power on状态。这种性格算是可亲还是烦人，见仁见智，不可一概而论。对此刻的伊布来说，效果是让他立刻找回了气炸肺的感觉，对着手机飙出一长串流利的粗口。

 

骂的中途歇了口气，伊布才听到那端又惊喜又无辜的一叠声：“兹拉坦？兹拉坦是你？哎呀……我又怎么了，我做错了什么？”

“你丫是不是见过市长，跟他说了画展的事？你还提到了我？”

“你知道啦？收到请柬啦？”皮克的声音听起来还挺得意。

伊布运足了气，开始新一波破口大骂。这趟骂完他想摁掉电话，听见皮克在那边连喊：“兹拉坦，别挂，别挂，听我解释一句！……我是出于好意！……”

“去你妈的好意！媒体骚扰到兹拉坦家门口了！”

“我没有！我没有告诉他们！那天我只是跟市长聊天，你知道，这种时候总要讲点场面话的嘛。其他都话扯完了，我就说起了画展的事。我说我的宝贝收藏本来要丢了，还好本地的朋友挺身而出，有惊无险，足见贵市民德刚正，二三宵小不足为患，实为居家旅行、投资置业之风水宝地……市长大人大大的高兴，说这位朋友急公好义，堪为市民表率，他也没有别的可表示，电影节主办方分给市政厅一些晚宴的嘉宾名额，现在还没排满，不如请这位朋友赏光，共襄盛举。我想这也不是坏事，就……”

“就他妈把兹拉坦卖了？随便透露私人信息？”

“我真的不是有意给你添麻烦！我以为告诉市长没什么，没想到旁边的记者耳朵那么尖，被他们听去了……”皮克拖长了声音，语气很郑重，“整件事情就是这样。是我不对，我欠考虑，兹拉坦，对不住。”

伊布稍微消了点气。他转念想起另一件要紧的事：“桑德罗也有请柬吗？能抓到贼多亏他，你跟市长老头提过没？”

“提是提了，”皮克似乎有些为难，“市长表示内斯塔警官是公职人员，这是分内事，应该做的。所以并没有邀请他……”

“靠，什么迂腐的糟老头！”伊布很不忿。

“总之兹拉坦你会去吧？”手机里皮克的语调恢复了兴冲冲的常态，“到时候我去接你？”

“等等，”伊布生起不祥的预感，“什么意思？你来接我？你也要去？”

“对啊，我也是晚宴嘉宾之一，市长当面邀请的。他老人家对我的印象那是相当不错的啦。”皮克在那端摇头晃脑的得意表情，伊布完全想象得到，“哎，虽然这种场合意思不大，可我跟市长大人聊得那么好，又怎么可以拒绝呢！”

 

伊布听见太阳穴的血管嘣嘣跳动，声音越来越响，胸口一股恶气窜上来，堵得他一时语塞。

跟这家伙一起参加宴会，把桑德罗撇在一边……这他妈还不叫给我找麻烦？

啊，怎么办，对这种二皮脸该怎么办，骂看来是毫无效果，只能下次见面揍一顿了。决定了，就这么办，嗯。

——可谁他妈想见他？

皮克兀自在电话那边喋喋不休：“……记得穿正装哦！”

伊布把空着的一只拳头捏得咯咯作响，咬着后槽牙说：“兹拉坦不去。”

“啊？”皮克似乎吃了一惊，“不太好吧？我作为引荐人很没面子啊。”

“除非桑德罗一起去。你去给桑德罗弄张请柬。”

“哎哎，兹拉坦，你太强人所难了吧。这宴会不是我办的，再说只有两天了，现在又这么晚了……”

“你跟糟老头关系好啊，你去搞定啊。”

伊布关掉手机，一拳砸在墙上。在沙发上佯装看电视的马克斯维尔缩了下脖子。

 

第二天一大早，美好的早餐时间，马克斯维尔放在桌上的手机响了。

马克斯维尔忙着剥白煮蛋，探头看了看来电显示，直接推给对面的伊布：“找你的。”

伊布一接通，手机里就传来皮克激昂的声音：“搞定了，兹拉坦！我尽了全力！”

“请柬弄到了？”

“呃，这个没有，市政厅那边嘉宾名额已满，请柬都发完了……”

“那你扯什么淡？”伊布气又上来了。

“稍安勿躁，兹拉坦！等我说完。昨晚和你通完电话，我就立刻，马上，着手办这件事。时间那么晚了，当然不能劳烦市长大人，对不对，于是我就打电话给市长的秘书，还好也是打过交道的。请柬发完的事就是他告诉我的。不过他提醒了我，要出席宴会，并不只是客人才可以，其他的人也行……”

“你在说什么啊？”伊布又隐隐浮现不祥的预感，“其他人是什么人？”

“是工作人员啊兹拉坦！”皮克好像在那边打了一个响指，“市长秘书说，现场安保人手很紧，他可以跟警察局长提出请求，点名调内斯塔警官到场执勤。这样的话，兹拉坦你就可以去了吧？我在市长面前也保住了面子。内斯塔警官么，虽说身份不是客人，但这是份露脸的差事，届时很多官员名流到场，交际一下对他职位晋升也有好处……”皮克邀功地说，“这样安排简直是完美，对不对？”

“你去死吧。”

 

伊布挂了电话。马克斯维尔看他脸色铁青，警觉地从他手中抽走了手机：“这是我的，要砸砸你的。”

“这个王八蛋来这里到底做什么的？就是为了害死我？”伊布握拳怒吼。

“我怎么知道，你最好自己问他。”马克斯维尔建议，“当然，用你的手机打。”

“没门。”伊布说。直觉告诉他，如果让皮克知道自己现在的手机号码，从此再无宁日。

“杰拉德刚才说了什么？”马克斯维尔问。

伊布简单讲了。对面的好奇宝宝室友转着眼珠：“那你去赴宴吗？”

“当然不去。去干嘛？”伊布说。

“Good for you！明智的决定。”马克斯维尔冲他竖起大拇指，顺便递过一叠报纸，“既然如此，今天的晨报你可以看看，我刚下楼取的。”

伊布不明其意地接过：“干什么？我最讨厌吃饭的时候看报纸……”

“看第三版，娱乐版。”马克斯维尔的语气不容置疑。

伊布翻到那一页，瞬间明白了。

 

他的目光从版头的大幅女性彩照滑过，落到下面的报道部分：

“……新晋影后临时决定出席，本届电影节蓬荜生辉，组委会欣喜若狂……据可靠消息，除了在开幕式红毯环节亮相，她还将出席晚宴……”

似乎唯恐读者看漏，这段文字用鲜明色彩框出，字体加大，兴奋之情溢出版面。可见“欣喜若狂”云云，至少对本地媒体而言并不夸张。

“她已经是影后了？”伊布抬起头问，自觉语气自然、若无其事。

“最近主演的一部文艺片风评很好，拿下一个欧洲大奖，听说有望进军好莱坞呢。”马克斯维尔说到此处顿了一顿，“说起来，她和杰拉德早就分手了，这事你知道吧？”

伊布一愣，摇头。

“嘿，你真是不关注娱乐八卦啊！”马克斯维尔表示惋惜，随即感到有必要维护钢铁直男的形象，赶紧找补一句，“当然我也是听女朋友说的。”

“哦。”

“反正不知道什么缘故，他们取消了婚约。”马克斯维尔注视伊布，“大约在你回意大利之后不久吧。”

伊布静了几秒，真心实意地说：“那是挺早的。不过都过去了。”

说这句话时，他确定了自己真的并不在意，心底忽然轻松下来，不由得露出微笑。

“总之，还好你决定不去。不然这次就是你、你的警察男朋友、杰拉德、他的影后前未婚妻，”马克斯维尔扳着手指，“济济一堂，那是什么光景，是不是想召唤龙卷风？”

伊布听得手一抖，少许咖啡溅出来，正好洒在报纸上年轻女郎的照片上方。

那团浸湿的痕迹飞速扩展，给娇艳姿媚的画中人添上一头不断膨胀的狂野浓发，一眼看去，倒真像能带来暴风雨的女神。

 

晚上伊布又去了内斯塔那边。在晚饭桌上，内斯塔忽然说起：“今天有件事真古怪。”

伊布暗叫不妙。果然内斯塔接着讲道：“快下班的时候，局长叫我去他办公室，说调我去电影节参与安保工作。怪就怪在只调去一天，不对，是只去一晚，也不用我准备什么，到开幕式晚宴站一站就回来。”他皱起眉头，认真看向伊布，“兹拉坦，你也是安保这行的，你说哪有这种道理？电影节准备了大半年，没想到组织得这么儿戏。”

伊布被看得额头一层冷汗；又想到自己和皮克坐在宴会厅里觥筹交错、内斯塔站在一旁执勤的场面，顿感眼前一阵发黑。

到了这份上，没奈何，他只好鼓起勇气，把来龙去脉、皮克在背后起的作用避重就轻地说了。至于涉及那位影后以及当年纠葛的部分自然隐去没提。

交待完毕，他弱弱地看了面无表情的内斯塔一眼，越发词钝意虚：“兹拉坦不想去，桑德罗，你不如跟上面请个假，也不去了吧？”

“去，怎么不去？”内斯塔冷冷地说，“孙子不去。”

 

这事就这么决定了。

 

tbc.


	11. 宴会事件

两天之后，电影节如期而至。

在全欧大大小小的同类中，论历史底蕴、业界地位、国际影响力，本市这一个顶多排上二流。为了做出牌子，只能另辟蹊径，主打小众口味，专攻实验电影、纪录片、动画片什么的，在业界慢慢攒起一点口碑。历年赴会的红毯嘉宾都是影坛非主流，要么奇装异服群魔乱舞，要么严肃得像学者，满口普通人听不懂的大词。这一次竟然请到正牌当红的欧洲影后，实在很不简单，可以说是自设立以来里程碑般的成就。  
——以上是电影节当天，早餐读报时间，热爱文艺的直男室友给伊布恶补的背景知识。  
说到此处，直男话锋一转：“喂，你说她会不会是为了杰拉德来的？”  
“我怎么知道？”伊布不耐烦，“你这么上心，难道是她的影迷？晚上帮你要个签名？”  
“签名什么的，太幼稚了吧！”马克斯维尔很不屑，“是兄弟的话，帮我多拍几张她的照片，最好是视频……”  
“你想干嘛？”  
“看她有没有银幕上那么美呀！”  
伊布心想到底谁幼稚啊！

等待的两天中，好消息也是有的：内斯塔那辆小菲亚特终于修好了。这意味着他们不用穿着正装挤公共交通去赴宴了。  
伊布下午早早从银行出来，回家拿了全套行头，赶往内斯塔的公寓。  
内斯塔也到家了。伊布一进门，正看见男友穿着最贵的一套西服，长身玉立地在镜子前系一条缎面领带，不由自主“呵”了一声。  
内斯塔平时完全不在乎衣着，一水的基础款运动装穿到地老天荒。然而天生丽质毕竟难自弃，偶尔勉为其难打扮一下，仿佛宝剑出鞘，光彩焕然，效果非常惊人。伊布捧着脸坐在旁边看了一会儿，简直心如鹿撞。  
内斯塔系好领带，奇怪地回头看他：“在那傻笑什么？还不换衣服？”  
“桑德罗，你天天都这样穿吧！”  
“瞎说什么。”内斯塔走过来在他头上揉了一记，伊布心都化了，发出猫一样的咕噜声。没想到内斯塔立刻抽开手，笑着说：“你别招我，刚穿好的。”  
他走向衣橱那边。伊布恋恋不舍地目送，看见他拉开衣橱里的小抽屉，从里面拿出一只深蓝色的丝绒盒子。“早出门能避开堵车。我们今天早去早回。”  
“好！”伊布跳起来。  
伊布知道那个盒子里装着一块中古金表，是内斯塔去世的姐姐在他刚工作时送他的礼物。内斯塔非常爱惜，只在重要场合才戴。看来他对今天的事还挺重视的。  
果然，当伊布把T恤拉过头顶时，恰好瞥见内斯塔把那只金表扣上了手腕。

宴会地点在城中一座花园式五星级酒店。等他们驱车抵达酒店大门外，太阳已经落山了。高高的铁栏杆围墙里树木蓊郁，景色迷离，仿佛一片轻柔的暮云落在了园中。  
大门口的阵仗不小。几名制服警卫逐一核对宾客请柬，并用探测器和警犬对所有车辆进行安检。  
放行之后，客人往前开到停车场下车，再步行去一百米开外的宴会厅。宴会厅进门的地方又有一道针对客人的安检。内斯塔今天不用带佩枪，走这个门没问题。  
安检进度比较慢，宾客堵在门外排起了长龙。就在这群人中，他们碰见了皮克。  
皮克一看到他们，立刻大大咧咧地迈着方步踱过来：“晚上好！兹拉坦，内斯塔警官！”  
内斯塔面不改色地迎上去：“很高兴见到您，皮克先生。”  
接下来又是一轮非常尴尬而不失礼貌的英语交流：  
“上次画的事情多亏了您，内斯塔警官。”  
“哪里哪里，应该做的，不足挂齿。”  
“本该专程登门致谢，实在太失礼了。”  
“客气客气。皮克先生公务繁忙，最近又在忙什么大项目？”  
“哈哈哈说笑了，小本生意，都是瞎忙活瞎忙活啦。”  
“上回的下水道工程规模不算小吧？”  
“咳，这种市政工程不赚什么钱，比商业地产差远了。坦白讲，是当公益做的哈哈哈。”  
“哦呵呵呵呵呵，是这样的吗？”  
“……”  
伊布在旁边听得浑身一层层发寒热。他早就忘了揍皮克的决心，只想他赶紧消失，结束这种虚假热络的场面。然而眼前谈话的Ex和现任似乎誓要将皮笑肉不笑的客套坚持到底，没有谁愿意主动撤离。

要不是有人在远处叫内斯塔的名字，尬聊还会持续下去。内斯塔回头看了一眼，凑近拍了拍伊布的手腕，低声说：“手机联系。”  
然后他转身走开。  
伊布朝他行进方向看去——乖乖隆地咚，站在那里抱着手肘微笑的，不就是那位英俊的保罗警官吗？今儿这角色是不是太齐了？他来干什么，是客人还是安保人员？  
内斯塔走到风度翩翩的上司跟前，两人聊了起来。尽管伊布很不愿承认，他们站在一起确实赏心悦目，有一种相映生辉的感觉。  
皮克见伊布神情复杂，也跟着望去：“哇哦，那谁啊？”  
“桑德罗的……上司。”伊布没好气地回答。  
皮克摸着下巴：“你们这里招警察看脸的吗？”  
伊布悻悻地哼了一声，加入排安检的队伍。  
“哎，不要生气呀，”皮克跟过来，上下打量着他，“兹拉坦你今天也很帅呀！其实我也不错嘛，对不对？”

论外表，皮克确实说得上气宇轩昂。加上他的身份和名头，又刚刚上了电视，在场中相当吸引注意力。从过安检门到宴会厅里，一路上就没闲着，不时有本地绅商跑过来跟他握手、递名片、套近乎。看上去他对这种场合也是如鱼得水，乐在其中。  
伊布也乐得不搭理他，过了安检之后一马当先走在前面。随着向前移动的人群，他上了一道宽阔的大理石台阶，经过两扇沉重的金色大门，进入宴会大厅。  
大厅里灯火通明，空间异常宽敞，地毯上摆开了20多张大圆桌。门口的接待员看了伊布的请柬，指点他去大厅当中一个正对着前方舞台的特别大的圆桌就座。  
有没有搞错，这里不是主桌吗？伊布心里嘀咕。他查看了桌面上座位前放的名牌，确实其中一个写着他的名字。在他左手边，座位的名牌写的是“杰拉德·皮克”。

宾客陆续入席，大厅中音乐悠扬，衣香鬓影，银器与水晶熠熠生光，一派富贵太平景象。但伊布注意到大厅入口以及同侧的几扇边门附近，都有两三名壮汉靠墙而立，虽然也西装革履，但神情机警，耳后挂着耳机线，明显不是来客，想必就是会场安保人员。内斯塔并不在这些人中间。  
伊布又想起另一件事，他欠身四面张望，发现那位英俊的保罗警官也已落座，位置在后方偏右的一张圆桌。  
——这么说来，他应该是代表警方出席的嘉宾吧？伊布莫名松了一口气：这意味着桑德罗不会和这位上司整晚在一起工作了。  
他转念也觉得自己有点可笑。无缘无故，这吃的哪门子飞醋！

“我的面子还可以吧！”  
从商业社交中脱身的皮克走到桌前，得意洋洋地在他身边坐下。  
伊布反应过来：“我靠，这还真是主桌啊！”  
“不然呢？”皮克一脸理所当然，“来都来了，当然要做主角啊！”  
“兹拉坦天生是主角。”伊布拉下脸说。

他们这桌的人来得差不多了。每有新来者入席，自然引起一轮自我介绍、客套寒暄。在座的有几位主办方高层，其他都是本地名流，各界成功人士。只有伊布正对面的那个座位一直空着。伊布没看过那个座位的名牌，但那个位置一望而知是留给重要客人的。  
伊布时不时瞄一眼。随着时间推移，他越来越肯定那个座位是谁的了。

大厅的灯光暗下来。在掌声中，舞台上出现一轮投射的圆光。先是油头粉面的司仪登台，陆续介绍了一两个与会的大人物，伊布都不认识。他不知所云地听着，左耳朵进右耳朵出。但他感到在场其他人也同样心不在焉，仿佛期待着什么，不少人已经按捺不住地掏出了手机。  
音乐的调子变了。司仪夸张地拖长嗓音，有请“本次电影节评委会主席，塞西莉亚……”  
咦？  
——伊布立刻明白了：为了弥补和影后的咖位差距，主办方为她奉上了力所能及的最高头衔。

掌声如潮，尖叫四起。一位年轻女郎从舞台深处款款走出。她身穿一袭玫瑰色露肩礼服，式样简洁，柔软光亮的绸缎如水泄地，随着她的脚步轻轻波动。一头丰盈的秀发挽向颈后，云髻高耸，玉兰花般白皙的胸脯上闪耀着一条钻石和红宝石镶嵌的项链。  
至于她的脸，确实还是媒体上常见的那张脸，明艳精致，难得还很有辨识度。但伊布觉得她和记忆中的感觉不太一样了。记得两年前那个时候，她刚刚声名鹊起，看上去还像个漂亮的女大学生，哪有如今这一身优雅的贵气；那时她的头发是较浅的金棕色，也不像这么深得接近黑色……  
不过追究女明星的外貌变迁是世上最无谓的事。伊人身价今非昔比，气质蜕变升华也是自然的。况且，伊布失笑地自问，你又知道她什么呢？在西班牙那个时候，两人从来没有见过面。影后小姐大概从头到尾不知道有过兹拉坦这么一号情敌。  
——说到底，自己算得上情敌吗？  
想到这一点，他不由得偷看了一眼身边的皮克。后者一脸正经地和其他人一起鼓掌，表情看不出任何端倪。  
美丽的影后用英文发表了简短的致辞，最后以一句意大利语结尾，博得满堂彩。在掌声与瞩目中，她姗姗步下舞台，果然走到伊布对面那个空位落座。侍者为她拉开座位，她轻柔地道谢，仪态礼貌周到，给人印象很好。她又向在座的客人一一点头致意，轮到皮克的时候两人有一瞬间的眼神交流，双方都显得镇定自若。  
伊布惊讶地发现，在场似乎没有人注意其中的八卦渊源。想想也是，她和皮克传绯闻的时候还未大红大紫，只在西语文化圈内引起了小小的轰动，意大利人不知道很正常。  
接下来，不知是不是错觉，伊布感到她的目光转向了自己，盈盈一笑。  
伊布虽然自认不会再对女性有感觉，被她这么一笑，也觉得十分受用，暗暗还有些得意；又闪电般想起了家里眼巴巴的马克斯维尔：兄弟对不住啊，这种时候我可不能拿手机出来拍照啊！

台上现在来了一位不识相的老艺术家，絮絮叨叨个没完没了，台下宾客都很不耐，各自组合成圈，小声谈笑。对面的影后带着礼仪性的悠然微笑，接受左右两位男士的殷勤恭维。坐在伊布右边的心脏外科名医打听完伊布的工作，似乎觉得这话没法聊，隔着伊布和皮克搭上了头。  
伊布在中间百无聊赖，焦躁起来，东张西望。这时他眼角瞟到对面暗处有一个人影，悄无声息地贴墙移动，身形和动作都很像内斯塔。伊布不禁心中生疑，又多看了两眼，确定那就是自己的男朋友。  
内斯塔手里好像拿着什么东西，沿着墙根快步走着。忽然间，他一闪身钻进一道厚重的窗帘，消失了。  
伊布大奇：方才灯光明亮的时候，他注意过这间大厅的格局，对面那些猩红的丝绒窗帘的背后是一排大窗户，以及通往外面数个小阳台的几道对开门，但似乎都锁着，所以这一侧的墙边没有安保人员把守。内斯塔这是去哪里、干什么呢？  
反正自己是无足轻重的局外人，伊布索性站起来告了个扰，转身离席。皮克在背后问他去哪，他佯装没听见。负责这一桌的侍者赶紧跟过来，为他指点洗手间的方向，伊布点头表示知道了，在半路却折向了对面墙边。  
他走到刚才内斯塔身影消失的那排窗帘附近，回头看看无人注意自己，掀开每幅窗帘轻声叫道：“桑德罗？桑德罗？”  
一连几幅窗帘背后都是锁上的长窗。伊布再往前走了两步，突然从窗帘缝隙中伸出一条手臂，捉住他拖了进去。

“你在干嘛？你这样很可疑的好吗？”  
“你才可疑呢！桑德罗你不执勤吗？藏在这里做什么！”  
在门外半圆形的石砌小阳台上，吃了一吓的伊布气呼呼地问。  
内斯塔看着他忍不住笑了：“你该不会真以为我是来执勤的吧？”  
伊布想起这事来龙去脉，没脾气了。内斯塔接着说道：“人家安保部门有现成班底、现成工序，安检也很严格，外人贸然插手，那不是自讨没趣吗。我也不至于那么迂吧？所以跟他们借了阳台钥匙，今晚在这个宝地喝上几杯，耗到散会就好。”  
阳台墙角果然有一个酒瓶，宽大的石栏杆上搁着一只酒杯。从窗帘缝隙透出一道大厅内的灯光，正落在杯中的半盏红酒上。  
“厨房里的，牌子还不错，我拿了一瓶过来。”内斯塔解释道。  
“对不起……”伊布忽然觉得非常内疚，头垂着抬不起来，“桑德罗，你都没吃晚饭，饿不饿？”  
“饿？”内斯塔笑了，“厨房里有工作人员简餐，我吃过了。倒是你们外面，还没开始上菜吧？”  
他们一起从那道窗帘缝隙向室内看去。那位德艺双馨的老艺术家果然还在长篇大论呢。  
内斯塔专注地看着室内场景，轻声说道：“其实像今晚这种经历，我觉得也满好的。”  
“唔？”伊布不解。  
“就是这样，很气派的大场面，”内斯塔指着室内，比划了一个手势，“我一直有个梦想，在这样的地方，完成一桩世人瞩目的重要任务，哇，拉风，简直就像……”  
“什么？”  
“007。”内斯塔表情坚毅地说。

“不是吧？”伊布被男友偶然暴露的中二震惊了。  
“真的。”内斯塔语气很严肃，“我以前没跟你讲过，在入职当警察之前，我报考过情报部门。”  
“……结果呢？”  
“其他都好，面试被刷掉了。”内斯塔忿忿地说。  
看着男友在阴影中雕塑般的侧脸，伊布差点笑喷出来。他完全可以想象是怎么回事：和影视剧设定不一样，现实世界里干特工这一行，相貌最好平淡无奇，让人过目即忘。内斯塔的长相对这份工作实在过于出众了。  
——当然，除非是为了色诱，那又另当别论。  
因为想到这一层，伊布不免冒出很多不正经的念头，又看着穿着正装、容姿端严的恋人，心里有点发痒。小阳台上吹过温柔的夜风，也让人情思缠绵，不能自已。他把持不住地把头靠在内斯塔肩上蹭了蹭：“桑德罗，我不进去了，我在这里陪你喝酒。”  
内斯塔偏头打量着他，笑意慢慢绽开，眼光闪了一闪。“可惜我只拿了一个杯子。”接着暗影中那双亮晶晶的眸子迅速靠近，低沉的声音在伊布耳边响起，“不过喝酒，也可以有很多种喝法。”

完全不知道怎么进展到了这一步。  
伊布只记得开头销魂蚀骨的热吻。内斯塔嘴对嘴地喂他喝了几口酒。然后他的脑中有根弦松开、溶解，整个人晕乎乎地软下来。似乎就在眨眼之间，他的背就抵在阳台的门扇上，衬衣下摆拉了出来，纽扣也完全解开，胸口的皮肤都裸露在了夜风里。  
内斯塔炽热的吻从他的颈侧渐渐向下移去，卷发拂在伊布下巴上痒痒的。接着伊布感到自己的一侧乳头被温热的舌尖包覆了，接着是唇齿上来研磨噬咬。从那处牵出尖细的一丝微痛，带着刺接通身体中央。伊布闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇不敢呻吟。  
虽然火是自己撩起来的，但到了这个关头，他却有点退缩了。  
这里是在二楼。阳台对面是酒店花园里一片茂密的树木，只有一点暗淡的夜灯，晚上应该没人。和这个阳台平行的同侧其他阳台，据内斯塔所说，应该都锁上了，也不会有人。  
但就在伊布背后，只隔着几层薄薄的木材、玻璃和丝绒，是忙碌走动的侍者和重新活跃起来的人群。人们的笑语和杯盘的碰撞声混成一片似远似近的声浪，透过门扇飘到伊布耳边。那位嘉宾大约终于结束了演讲，宴会厅里的灯光亮起来了。

这也太刺激了。伊布想起了背后大厅里有那么多人，有皮克、影后、那位保罗警官，还有许多装备着专业摄影机和闪光灯的媒体……与此同时，内斯塔将他紧紧推在门上，他在恋人嘴和手的进攻里舒服得浑身发抖。背后那扇门随着他颤栗的身体晃动，发出大得吓人的喀喀声。  
伊布毫无效果地微微挣扎。但内斯塔的吻又移回来了，落在他的颈窝，舔着他的耳垂，送进带笑的、魅惑的低声耳语：“……这样也很像007。”  
——是的，就像007电影那些浮夸的床戏部分。英明神武的詹姆斯·邦德先生在执行任务当中和完成任务之后，与火辣的情人在热气球、潜艇、雪山小屋等种种匪夷所思的地点颠鸾倒凤。这也……太过分，太荒唐了。

然而伊布已经意识到，特殊场景的刺激对自己相当有效。他的身体兴奋得要死，每一个细胞都被点燃了，下体已经硬得发疼。  
更要命的是，一只温暖的手在这时解开了他的腰带，不由分说地伸了下去。被握住的时候他差点叫出来。那只手熟练地玩弄着他，揉捏着他，很快弄得一片湿漉漉的。  
背后的大厅里脚步杂沓，似乎正在上开胃菜。而仅有一门之隔的幽暗角落里，高大的瑞典男人被压在门上，脸颊憋得通红，薄薄的嘴唇紧闭着，却不时随着对方手的节奏溢出压抑的呜咽声。他在这强烈的感官享受中流出了泪水，朦胧的双眼越过恋人肩头，茫然注视对面树林上空，最亮的那一颗星。  
伊布能感觉到男友同样很兴奋：那硕大的坚硬之物抵着他。内斯塔在某些时候确实是胆大包天、心硬如铁，这一点伊布非常清楚。也许他是认真的，想在这里做完全套……可自己难道不想要吗？伊布残存的理智还在微弱地说着“不好吧”，但另一部分的大脑已经在迷糊地想待会儿配合的姿势。如果自己单脚站立，抬起一条腿……而桑德罗有非常强劲的臂力……是可以的，他可以和桑德罗一起做到。  
只是他恐怕没办法让自己不叫。即使是现在，啊，即使是，啊啊啊……

关键时候内斯塔控制住了他。在伊布到达巅峰的前一刻，内斯塔的另一只手插入伊布脑后的发间，坚定地托住他的头，用一个悠长深入的吻封住了他喉间的呐喊。  
伊布在他手中弹动着射了出来。他射了那么多，在快结束的时候又抽搐着喷出一股，简直让他羞愧。之后他虚脱地靠在门上喘气，内斯塔用纸巾帮他简单处理了一下，然后拍拍他发红的脸，看着他的眼睛轻声说：“兹拉坦，你出来找我，我很高兴。”  
伊布心里甜蜜至极，也顾不上什么风险了，抬起一条腿勾住内斯塔的腰，把他拉近身来。

他们原本要接吻，内斯塔无意间向侧面看了一眼，神情变了。  
从伊布的角度不知道他看见了什么，但基本可以肯定他是在看那道窗帘缝隙。内斯塔的眼睛专注地眯细了一点：他在看宴会厅里的某个人，或者某件正在发生的事。  
伊布不明所以，只感觉男友的脸色和身体语言瞬间都变得严整起来。他推开伊布，力道温柔而不容违逆，低声吩咐道：“我有事要办。不用管我，进去吃饭吧。”他又思索了两秒，补充说：“在这里待着更好。”  
然后他拉开阳台门，匆匆地走了。

伊布被晾在凉凉的风里，觉得很是纳闷。  
他当然不会待在这个地方，那多奇怪啊，算怎么回事，阳台上的钟楼怪人吗！  
他花了一些时间整理仪表，让自己差不多可以见人；然后稍等一会儿，看近处没有人路过，拉开门，钻出几层落地窗帘，装作若无其事地向大厅中间走去，一边暗自祈祷没人看到他裆部的湿迹。  
所幸，作为这张圆桌上的小人物，他的去而复返不太有人留意。伊布落座的时候皮克讲笑话正讲到抖包袱的关键时候，也来不及问他什么。倒是对面的影后好奇地看了他两眼。  
伊布的开胃菜还留在桌上，他抓紧时间多吃了几口，一边偷偷环顾四周，没有发现警察男友的踪影。刚才那场隐秘情事的感受还清晰地留在身体上，让他又酥软又心虚，只想宴会赶紧结束，尽快重归二人世界。  
侍者又来倒了一轮酒，该上头盘了。埋头吃菜的伊布忽然听见一阵奇怪的噪音，周围客人发出了小小的惊呼和笑声。  
他抬起头望去：不知从什么地方飞来了一架无人机，装饰是电影节logo的颜色，不紧不慢地掠过大厅。  
这是什么余兴节目吗？  
客人们很有兴味地暂停就餐，一边仰望一边议论着，有人还拿出手机拍照。  
无人机越飞越近，直到伊布他们这张圆桌的正上方才停止移动，悬停在半空中。  
影后也笑起来，向旁边电影节高层问了一句什么，那位高层却连连摇头，和其他人一样一脸迷惑地呆望。  
这时，悬停的无人机中心，自动向下伸出一杆小彩旗。  
大厅里的客人们都好奇地仰着头，想看它还有什么花样。没想到下一个瞬间，无人机往桌面四周喷出了一圈气味刺鼻的浓白气体。

事出突然，宾客大哗。伊布听见很多人的惊叫，还有椅子倾倒和杯盘破碎的声音。一个人在喊“兹拉坦，小心！”  
话音未落，他感觉自己莫名其妙地向后跌去，背部重重落到地板上。另一个很重的东西随即压到了他身上。  
伊布感到口鼻辣得钻心，双眼也接触到白色烟雾，如针扎般刺痛，哗地涌出泪来，什么也看不见。凭经验分辨，他猜想那团烟雾可能是催泪弹之类的东西；而压在他身上的是一个大活人。  
伊布的眼睛稍微睁开了一点。他看见皮克放大的脸离自己只有几公分，表情很关切：“兹拉坦，你怎么样，有没有事？”  
我他妈被你这么扑过来才有事！伊布龇牙咧嘴，感到后背因为刚才的硬着陆被硌得生疼。他使劲推皮克，想从地上站起来。周围似乎一团大乱，有几双跑过的脚差点踩到他们。安保人员大喊着，要客人们冷静，让开通道，有序疏散。而那架无人机还在半空中不祥地轰鸣着。 

说时迟那时快，只见一条人影从人群里冲出，提着一把椅子，一跃上了桌面，抡起椅子，奋力向空中的无人机砸去。  
无人机只挨了两下，啪地爆出一阵火花，一歪栽了下来。好巧不巧，正好掉在趴在伊布身上的皮克头上。  
皮克大叫一声捂住了头，好像是耳朵被螺旋桨削到了，一时痛得俯在伊布身上，更站不起来了。伊布手肘撑地半躺在地上，瞪大眼睛注视桌上那人：这种时候，有这样的反应和身手，当然再没有别人。  
他天神般的男友站在桌上居高临下，也往这边看了一眼，目光不知是冷是热。伊布被这一看，立刻慌了神，手忙脚乱地把皮克掀到一边，想要欠身起来。  
好像是嫌这局面还不够混乱似的，伊布眼角飘过来一片玫瑰色的裙裾。一个担忧的女声在他们头顶响起，说的是西班牙语：  
“杰拉德，没事吧？”

就在这一刻，剧变再生。在事后的回忆中，伊布只记得一个依稀的白色人影，像是侍者中的一员，不知从哪里冒出来的，在那片玫瑰色旁边驻足了一两秒，接着一闪而逝。  
随之消失的还有一线细长明亮的光。  
人群再次尖叫起来。  
刚从地上爬起来的伊布看见一个穿过震惊人群、疾速跑过大厅的背影。影后小姐立在近旁，神情愕然地摸着自己空荡荡的脖子。  
对面几处边门的安保人员反应迅速，已经关上了门。但那个人影是向着通往厨房的传菜小门跑，那里没有任何人把守。

站在桌上的内斯塔猛地大喝一声：“保罗！”  
连接厨房通道的小门从里面打开了。保罗警官施施然从门内现身，仿佛在用餐过程中不小心走错了地方——如果忽略他手上拿着的一根大号擀面杖的话。  
可疑的白色人影直直朝他冲去。保罗警官不慌不忙，像打棒球一样双手持棍，屈膝躬身，朝来人的膝盖挥出一棒。  
那人惨叫一声，向前摔去。安保人员随即一拥而上将他压倒在地。  
目瞪口呆的宾客们终于开始清醒过来。响起了零星的鼓掌声，渐渐连成了一片。  
完成这狠辣准确的一击，保罗警官伸手整理了一下领带，又掠了掠鬓脚，然后对着朝他举起的各类镜头，略带歉意而仪态万方地微笑了。

 

tbc.


	12. 旧照事件

抢项链的好汉绰号“红毛”，在本市黑道上小有名气。大约一周之前，他突发奇想，打起了电影节开幕式的主意。这种场合贵客云集、珠玉琳琅，似乎很值得博一把大的。开幕式晚宴早就确定由这家酒店承办，负责冷盘的厨师班头是个赌鬼，在红毛照看的场子里欠了一大笔钱。红毛找上门去威逼利诱，得到他的保荐，混进酒店当了一名厨房临时工。无人机是提前用运送食材的货车夹带进来的，事发前一直藏在冰柜顶上。宴会进行途中，红毛换上侍者制服，操纵无人机引发混乱，趁机浑水摸鱼。他否认对影后有任何个人的敌意，选她下手纯属临时起意，只因为主桌客人身份最为显赫，身上的细软想必也最值钱，而她和她的项链无疑是那张桌子方圆十米之内最显眼的目标。  
当场落网之后，红毛表现得相当爽快，一进警局就拿出愿赌服输的气概，三下五除二和盘托出。根据他的交代，警方连夜拘捕了惶恐不安的冷盘厨师，后者一到案就全招了，两边口供都对得上。红毛作为老江湖，在警局的案底比书还厚，对司法程序比学警还熟，律师跟他都按批发价收费，当下也不多废话，问供画押一套走完只用了大半夜的工夫。这么吸引眼球的案子，警方本来注定要被媒体狂轰滥炸，没想到早报还未出街就已漂亮解决，事实清楚，证据确凿，人赃俱获，只等呈堂。通宵加班的办案警员人人庆幸不已，都感叹说，要是犯事的都跟红毛大佬一样上道就好了。

——以上内容来自内斯塔的讲述。他在局里忙了一夜，天亮才回到公寓，简单冲了个澡就上床躺平。伊布从睡梦中醒来，看见身边的男友眼圈青黑，神情憔悴，脸颊因为缺乏睡眠凹陷下去，觉得很心疼。内斯塔倒是因为神速破案，精神还在兴奋当中，又熬夜过了头，一时不容易睡着，遂在枕上给伊布大致讲了一遍案情。  
伊布不想让他太累，故意打断说：“对我们平民不用讲这么多吧？警方不保密吗？”  
“没关系，最迟到今天中午，我说的这些就满大街都是了。再说兹拉坦你也算是现场目击证人，和上次那回一样……”内斯塔停顿下来，好像想起了别的事，出了一会儿神，才又开口说道，“最近这一阵子，本市的犯罪题材是不是太复古了一点？又是名画又是珠宝的，简直像穿越回了福尔摩斯时代。”  
“唔？你觉得有古怪？”  
“不是，只是一点感想罢了。要说古怪的地方，有是有，不在这上面。”内斯塔用额头碰了碰伊布的，“画那件事情的疑点，我上次跟你讲过了。至于今天这个案子，其实情节严丝合缝，等我们报告打上去，最严格的检察官也挑不出毛病。但我只奇怪一点，红毛做事不是这种风格……”  
屋里没有点灯，日出之前的空气凉爽幽暗。伊布看见内斯塔又不经意地皱起了眉头，双眼在阴影中灼灼发光。  
“或许我又想多了。就我所知，红毛在局里留底的案子，大都是放高利贷、收保护费、敲诈勒索、洗钱销赃之类，简单来讲，就是有组织犯罪的中层角色，没有一桩是逞血气之勇的单打独斗。他样子看起来凶，实际上都是虚张声势，这家伙精刮又惜命，打得一手好算盘。又不是十几岁刚出道，早就不需要在街头搏命了，如今手里有一两处赌场生意，收入不菲，有什么必要亲身犯险，来做盗抢这一类他从来不擅长的勾当？  
“无人机是个不错的主意。但东西得手不难，带着东西跑出去是另一回事。厨房通道能通往花园，这没错，但就算没有保罗守在那里，他成功脱身的几率还是太低了。到处都有监控，大门口安检岗没撤，花园的墙那么高，他只有一个人……”  
“还有那个做冷盘的厨师同伙。”伊布提醒，“他往厨房跑，没准是为了把项链交给对方藏起来？”  
“有道理。”内斯塔半闭着眼，点点头，又摇了摇头，“但你记得吗，我说过，宴会为工作人员提供简餐……都是一些可以站着吃的冷盘小点心，所以为了方便，那个餐台就设在冷盘厨房。安保会轮班过去就餐，我也去过，有时候那里的人不比外面少。这种情形下，一个被追捕的人要给厨师偷偷传递什么东西是不可能的，红毛不会不知道……”  
迟到的睡意终于降临。内斯塔的声音低下去，像在喃喃自语：“如果从厨房通道逃跑只是无奈，红毛原本的打算是趁场面大乱，混在客人中间从正门逃走，那他为什么不事先把头发染一染呢……简直像个灯泡……”

没错。红毛这个外号的来历就是他那一头天生胡萝卜色的耀眼红发。也正是因为这头标志性的红发，他才被内斯塔从窗帘缝隙里认出。  
伊布由此想起小阳台上放肆的旖旎时光，心里一阵荡漾。然而内斯塔不说话了——他呼吸匀长，已经迅速而深沉地入睡了。伊布用鼻子贴上男友的脸颊缓缓滑动，被新冒出的胡茬刺得痒痒的。内斯塔是一个毛发旺盛的男人，上床前只冲了澡，没来得及刮脸。那些胡茬上残留着一丝凉凉的水气，还带着沐浴露的香味。伊布很想和他亲热，想把阳台上开始的事情做完，想得心都收紧了，却又舍不得吵醒他，只能这样小心翼翼地亲了他很多下，直到自己也坠入梦乡。

伊布在午后醒来时，内斯塔还在熟睡。他轻手轻脚起床，做了点东西吃。今天是星期六，不用上班，但他下午约了人谈正事。  
吃完饭出门，他直奔老熟人蒂亚戈·席尔瓦工作的那家夜店。  
在昏暗的大厅里，勤勉的巴西领班一如既往，孤身一人在吧台后面忙活。不过今天他似乎没有那么专心致志，不时抬头看一眼吧台斜上方的小电视。看到伊布来了，他显得很高兴，连连招手让伊布走近。  
伊布走到吧台前：“什么事？”  
“这个是老大吧？”席尔瓦指着电视问。  
屏幕上正在播放昨晚宴会的监控视频实况。在无声的混乱人群中，一个人影拎着椅子敏捷地跳上桌面，挥动椅子将无人机打下来。画外音里出现了内斯塔的名字。  
“看着挺像。”伊布含糊其辞地说，心里祈祷自己被皮克扑倒在地的窝囊场面没有被拍下。  
让他放心的是，就算有这样的镜头，也被当作无关紧要的部分被剪掉了。电视上画面一转，立刻接上了保罗警官一击制敌的实况。  
“哇，帅气啊！”席尔瓦赞叹地点评。  
接下来是关于警方新闻发布会的报道。保罗警官作为警方的代表再次现身，向媒体和大众介绍案情。内斯塔说得没错，这个故事到中午就尽人皆知了。屏幕上的保罗警官看起来也有一点疲惫，风度依然温文尔雅，讲话的声音甚至有些柔软。屏幕下方的一条标签打出了他的全名：保罗·马尔蒂尼。  
哦，原来他姓这个。伊布想。

再下来是电视台特别专题节目，演播室里请来好几位嘉宾讨论这个案件。没有动作场面可看，席尔瓦把注意力转回到手里的账簿上。伊布喝着柠檬汽水有一搭没一搭地和他聊天，目光却重新被电视屏幕吸引了。  
电视上的嘉宾们正在讨论影后那条项链的价值。伊布记得内斯塔早上提过这事，说这条项链不是品牌赞助也不是市场行货，是影后请人设计定做的私物，价格不那么容易估算。警局聘请的专家做了初步判断，认为主要宝石有重大瑕疵，整条项链的市场价只在50万到100万欧元之间。“加上是犯罪未遂，红毛大概蹲不了几年。”内斯塔不无遗憾地说。  
电视嘉宾们表达了差不多的意见。在放大的项链照片旁边，一位珠宝行家正侃侃而谈，说这条项链上有二十多颗作搭配衬饰的小钻，单看品相一般，胜在数量众多，以设计取胜；两边的四颗红宝石品质上佳，可惜小了一点，都在3克拉以下；中间那一枚最大的红宝石目测超过8克拉，看起来像是天然无加热处理的缅甸鸽血红宝石，本来是稀世珍品，然而竟没有作任何切割处理，还有一条肉眼可见的明显裂纹，价格自然难臻顶级了，影后选择这颗宝石作为整条项链的核心，也是让人费解，如此云云。  
但伊布没有在听。他只是着魔般地盯着屏幕上那颗红宝石的放大画面。  
他见过它。它的原型是一枚戒指，吊在一条纤细的金链上，从皮克的颈项上垂下来。

伊布第一次看到它的时候，觉得它像一颗红色的薄荷糖，镶在古老的赤金底座上，看着似乎有点好吃。他确实尝过它的味道，当它晃动着落在他的脸上、鼻尖和嘴边，仿佛有了生命、会像它的主人一样逗弄人的时刻，伊布曾把它含在嘴里。在他昏乱的记忆中，那冰凉的石头因为沾染上两个人的汗水而带上了淡淡的咸味。  
那是西班牙漫长、仿佛没有尽头的午睡时分。沉重的木质百叶窗把白热的阳光隔在窗外，只放进一道一道纤细的光条，落在房间里颤动交织的年轻身体上。  
直到皮克喘息着从他身上翻下去、平躺在床的另一侧，恢复了神智的伊布伸手捉起戒指细看。  
“什么娘炮玩意，哼。”研究完毕，伊布嫌弃地说。  
这是一个不公平的指控，因为这枚戒指造型古朴厚重，戒环可以调整尺寸，甚至看不出是男戒女戒。但伊布就算在床上辗转呻吟的时候也自认为是百分百纯爷们，他对“娘”的判断标准略有点难以把握。  
“兹拉坦，这不是普通戒指，是有来历的。”皮克从他手中接过戒指，捏着指环让它对上一道细细的光线。宝石映在光里，立刻展现出丝绒般醇厚迷人的红色。“这是来自神秘东方的古董哦！一百多年前，我祖上在和东印度公司做生意期间到手的，是我家的传家之宝。据说它曾经属于一个土邦的国王，你知道吗，在梵文里，红宝石叫作‘王者之石’，King of precious stones，很厉害的哦。快看，”他在伊布眼前转动着戒指，“看到那条裂纹没有？那是刺客的刀劈出的痕迹。国王不好当啊兹拉坦，要经历很多危机和冒险，才能成为真正的王者。”  
伊布一声不吭，想根据经验判断这段话中有多少纯属胡诌，最后决定一个字都不要信。  
“我很小的时候，外婆就把这枚戒指给了我。她说，‘杰拉德，这个以后要送给你的新娘哦！’因为每个国王都需要王后嘛。”皮克转过头，认真地注视伊布，“兹拉坦，你愿意成为我的王后吗？”  
伊布静了一秒，回答说：“去你妈的。”  
他抬起腿压在皮克肚子上。两人开始打闹。

后来伊布想过，如果那时给出不同的回应，皮克也许真的会把戒指送给他。  
但那时候他们都太年轻了，有用不完的精力和时间可以挥霍，关于人生和终身计划的话题似乎非常不合时宜，简直像一个煞风景的玩笑。就算错过了这个机会，伊布也没觉得有什么可惜。  
但不久之后，在军营传阅的八卦杂志内页看到那枚传家宝出现在影视新星塞西莉亚小姐手指上时，伊布结结实实地气炸了。

“兹拉坦，我清完账了。咱们这就去外面看看？”蒂亚戈·席尔瓦的话音把伊布拉回了现实。  
上次他们在这家夜店投放小广告的计划大获成功，健身房近期办卡量暴增。老板决定加大投入，乘胜追击，在这家夜店租用一块固定场所用于广告宣传。最合适的地点当然还是夜店大门到走廊这一段。伊布和席尔瓦在电话上简单谈过，今天过来是实地商量如何操作。  
两人站在连接夜店大门和大厅入口的走廊里。伊布虽然来过几次，今天还是头一回认真查看这条走廊的环境。和夜店内部新异刺激的装修相比，这条走廊呈现一派很不相称的怀旧风格。两侧乳黄的墙面上挂着大大小小的照片，有黑白的也有彩色的，看上去都很有些年头了。照片上通常有一群人，快乐地笑着，挤在一张餐桌周围；高朋满座的大厅，几位银发老人在举杯畅饮；一个大哭的孩子，脸上糊满蛋糕奶油；一支爵士乐队；一个独奏的曼陀林手；一位魔术师在玩纸牌。  
在大门附近，最显眼的墙壁位置上有三张大照片，主角都是同一个人。那是一个身穿大摆红裙的女人，光滑的乌发在脑后挽成圆髻，斜插一朵红花。一张照片是她在台上跳舞，一张是与乐队模样的几个人合影，还有一张是半身的黑白写真，她挽着一条披肩在灯下扬起脸，面孔并不十分年轻了，但浓黑的眉峰如刀锋挑起，高挺的鼻梁，轻诮的嘴角，混合着冶艳和野性，让人想象她身上的披肩定然也是血一般的红色。  
伊布把墙上照片挨个看完，问席尔瓦：“这都是哪里来的，为什么要挂在这里？”  
“说来话长……”  
“话长就别说了。”伊布打断他，“如果这些照片对你们现在没什么用，为什么不撤掉呢？”他对着红裙女郎占据的那面墙做了个手势，“改成广告位、橱窗、展板，什么都行，价钱可以商量。”  
席尔瓦正想说什么，一个苍老的声音响起来：“我不允许。”

两人一惊回头。那位在黑暗中喝酒的古怪老人出现在他们的身后。他似乎刚从大门口进来，听到他们的对话，愠怒地瞪着伊布。  
席尔瓦连忙迎上去：“先生，还是老规矩？”他一边陪笑一边给伊布递眼色，让他回避到一边。  
老人一边由席尔瓦陪伴着向里面走，一边对伊布怒气冲冲地重复了一句：“我不允许。”  
席尔瓦按照惯例安置好老人，回到吧台，为伊布和自己添上了两杯柠檬汽水。这下伊布不得不听他讲那个很长的故事了。

“这个地方是老板租的，我们开业才五年。”席尔瓦环顾四周，用这句话做了开场白，“之前还短暂换过几档生意，但听人说，这里最早是一家历史悠久的餐馆，排场很大，经营了很多年。墙上那些照片都是当时在餐馆里拍的。  
“里面那位先生，当年和我差不多的身份，在那家餐馆做了几十年经理。那时候这家餐厅档次很高，晚上是有表演看的，不是那些乱七八糟的东西，是正经的文艺表演，有时候还能请到真正的明星来客串。  
“墙上那几张照片里的女士是一位弗拉门戈舞蹈家，西班牙人，大概在30年前吧，她是这里的驻场台柱子。她的名字没人记得，大家都叫她‘卡门’，因为她在台上跳的是卡门的角色，像卡门一样美，也一样的难以捉摸。  
“然后就像那位真正的卡门一样，因为她，出了人命案。”  
席尔瓦从装下酒小食的盘子里挑了一颗带一点红皮的花生，放在伊布面前的吧台上：“这是卡门。”  
他从盘子里选出一颗特别饱满的花生，“这是本地的一个阔佬，好像是什么银行家。他疯狂地爱上了她，听说还向她求了婚。”席尔瓦把这颗花生放在刚才那颗旁边。  
然后他又挑出一颗长形的花生：“这是一个危险的男人，传说也有西班牙血统。亡命之徒，黑帮分子，随你怎么形容。他也疯狂地爱上了她。”他把这颗花生也放到了第一颗的旁边。  
“卡门在两个男人之间周旋，谁也不知道她到底爱谁。但终于有一天，两个男人正面遭遇。”席尔瓦捉起代表故事中角色的两颗花生，轻轻一碰，“发生了冲突，黑帮浪子杀了阔佬。卡门也在现场。”他把那颗饱满的花生丢进嘴里。  
“然后呢？”伊布有点入戏了。  
“卡门和嫌犯一起跑了。几天之后，追捕的警察发现了那男的，只有他一个人。因为拒捕，被当场打死了。卡门没和他在一起，她失踪了。”席尔瓦把剩下两颗花生归到一起，倒进嘴里吃掉。  
“不是吧…”伊布悚然。  
“在那之后谁也没见过她。也许就像那本书写的一样，他们发生争执，情人杀了她，谁知道呢？不过，”席尔瓦从盘里拿出了一颗新的花生，摆在了台面上，“爱着卡门的还有一个男人。”  
伊布吸了一口冷气，指指身后阴暗的大厅：“就是他？”  
席尔瓦点头：“经理先生一直暗恋卡门，虽然她从来没正眼看过他。卡门消失之后，他还留在这里工作，一直坚持说她还活着，还会回到这里来。后来餐馆老板决定卖掉这片店铺，他用毕生积蓄买下了房产的一部分所有权。不太多，大概占30%左右，就是那种你不能忽略他意见的小股东。我们每年交的房租，有30%归他。现在看来，这笔投资满上算的。  
“但经理先生不是为了钱买下股权的。虽然这个地方转了行，他反对任何租户装修改动格局，只能做软装，所以我们现在舞台的位置，在过去餐厅的时代也是舞台，就是卡门跳舞的舞台…自从我们开业，他差不多每周都来，每次都是这种大白天没人也不开灯的时候，坐在舞台前面的位置上，喝一杯就走。”  
伊布想起黑暗中面对舞台静静坐着的老人，觉得后背有点发毛。  
“至于外面走廊上这些照片，连做软装都不能动，要完全和当年保持原样。所以你想把照片墙改成广告位，只要他不点头，基本没戏。这里的大房东是一家公司，有钱赚就好，不会跟我们为难；但有了他这个小房东作梗，真要折腾起来，法律上很难办。他放过话，只要卡门没有下落，这些地方就不能变。而且他来得这么勤，说不准就是为了监视我们，怕我们乱动。听说，他一直没有结婚…”

那颗花生孤零零地留在台面中央，在垂直照射的灯光下，只有一小点超现实的阴影。伊布盯着它喝下一口汽水：“这么苛刻的条件，你们老板也能忍？”  
“我们老板没意见，他才巴不得和这种情杀案都市传奇拉上关系呢！”席尔瓦指着他们喝汽水的玻璃杯，底部有一个凸起的花纹，“看出来没，这是三个字母的组合，LDV，'甜蜜生活'（La Dolce Vita）的缩写，以前那家餐馆就叫这个名字。这是我们老板定做的，杯盘酒具上都有，说只要有客人问是什么意思，就让我们讲一遍这件往事，提高本店的吸引力。加上你，我都跟十几个人讲过了。所以依我看，咱们的广告计划还得从长计议。”  
伊布盯着那个玻璃花纹看了几眼，没看出什么好来。不过当他和蒂亚戈·席尔瓦告别，走进门外的阳光下时，他忽然打了个激灵。  
凄艳的陈年故事瞬间被抛到了脑后。伊布掏出手机，翻出不久前他拍的一张照片——内斯塔收到的空白明信片上神秘圆形印记的照片。  
现在看就非常清楚了。那个像古代家徽的圆形图案，并不是开满鲜花的双拱门和古色古香的城墙，那是一个经过艺术加工的M。

 

tbc.


	13. 演习事件

“有一个人，上司经常给他寄匿名的明信片，约他出去见面，你觉得这算怎么回事？”  
马克斯维尔哼着歌坐在小凳上擦皮鞋，闻言抬起头，眼睛骨碌一转：“你说谁？”  
“一个朋友。”伊布不自在地摸着鼻子。  
“科学研究表明，征求别人意见的时候，‘一个朋友’通常是说话人自己。”马克斯维尔警觉地放下鞋擦，“如果这个倒霉蛋是你的话，那个上司莫非就是老给你脸色看的那什么值班经理？哈，我就知道他不是好人！这是办公室性骚扰，支持你告死他！”  
“瞎扯什么啊！”伊布急了，“不是我，是……桑德罗。”  
开了这个头就收不住了，伊布索性把自己关于匿名明信片的怀疑一五一十说了。

马克斯维尔听完，不以为然地摇了摇头：“是有点古怪。不过兹拉坦，你跟我说这些有什么意义呢？”  
伊布一愣。  
“现在你最该去问的人，难道不是你男朋友吗？如果我有理由怀疑我女朋友和她老板的关系，我会直接去问她。连这点坦诚沟通都没有，算什么恋爱呢？”  
“可是……”伊布迟疑起来。他从来没有从这个角度想过。

昨天离开蒂亚戈·席尔瓦的酒吧之后，他本来该回内斯塔家，在一起过周末是他们交往以来的惯例。  
然而这一次，伊布打破了这个惯例。新发现的关于“M”的秘密让他疑惑纠结，心乱如麻。伊布觉得自己没办法在这种情况下一切如常地面对男友，至少现在不成。  
于是他没跟内斯塔打招呼就回了自己的公寓，让马克斯维尔略感意外。大约晚餐时间前后，伊布接到内斯塔发来的消息：“晚上不来吗？”  
伊布犹豫了很久，回道：“有事要办。”  
手机很快亮起来：“好，一切顺利。”  
伊布莫名心虚，赶紧加了一句问候：“休息得好吗？”  
回答是一个笑脸符号。伊布松了一口气。

今天早上起床不久，内斯塔的信息又发过来了：“今天也有安排？”  
看着手机屏幕上的字，伊布觉得心被不轻不重地挠了一下。本质上他是一个坦率的人，习惯直来直去，喜欢就是喜欢，很喜欢就是很喜欢，玩不来欲擒故纵的花样。他很喜欢内斯塔，喜欢得要命，一秒钟都不想让对方等。如果可以的话，伊布恨不得把自己像手机信号一样传输过去，马上出现在内斯塔身边，紧紧抱住他，直到把两人的呼吸都揉为一体。美好的周日早晨本来就应该这么过。  
然而他不能。他又想起了心里的谜。改了好几遍措辞，伊布最后发过去一个简单的“是”。  
这次内斯塔的回答是一句简单的“知道了。”  
伊布对着手机想象内斯塔打这句话的表情，觉得胸口沉甸甸地难受。这种难受的感觉累积到一个地步，促使他向马克斯维尔一吐为快。

马克斯维尔看伊布在发呆，叹了一口气。“我刚才话说得有点重，但不是兄弟我也不会这么讲。兹拉坦，其实我一直想说，你不觉得你在这个男朋友面前……该怎么说呢，你怕他吗？”  
“怕？没有啊。”伊布茫然，“桑德罗对我很好的。”  
“不是好不好的事。”马克斯维尔恨铁不成钢地用力挥手，“当然我是不懂男人之间这种关系是怎么回事啦。但我有种感觉，你在杰拉德面前，好像就不会这样？你会……更放松，更自在？人家好好一个大少爷，动不动被你骂成狗。可是你对你男朋友呢？你连问他一句都不敢。”  
伊布张口结舌，想要反驳，却说不出一句话。他这么憋了一会儿气，蓦地颓然歪倒在沙发上摊平，顺手扯过一只靠垫挡住了脸。  
片刻之后，伊布闷闷的声音从靠垫下传来：“你不懂……桑德罗是不一样的。”  
“什么？”马克斯维尔没听清楚。  
伊布掀开靠垫，露出通红的脸：“他是兹拉坦初恋的男人。”  
“嘎？”马克斯维尔一惊，“是这样吗？难怪……”一想又觉得不对，“哎？可是杰拉德才是你的前男友啊？我记得在认识他之前，你是跟女孩子交往的……你给我理一下，这前后顺序怎么回事？”  
像是觉得光线刺眼似的，伊布交叉手臂挡住了脸。“那年地震，你记得吧？”他小声说道。  
“有话快讲，我还有一个钟头就出门。”

伊布和马克斯维尔是在宪兵队入伍时认识的。根据意大利法律，他们这样的侨民后裔要拿到双重国籍，服兵役是一条快车道。背景相同、性格互补的两人一见如故，虽然被分到不同的连队，平日也总是混在一起。闲暇时间，他们经常一起乘大巴去城里逛街看电影，在空旷的巷子里踢野球，搭讪姑娘的时候互相助攻。那些年轻的日子过得像车窗外原野的风景，虽然单调，却充满了明亮的喜悦。  
入伍之后两年，意大利中部山区发生了地震，几座山里的古城遭到严重破坏，道路损毁，桥梁倾颓。马克斯维尔所在的连队被派往当地参与救灾重建，一去就是大半年。在此期间，留在营地的伊布少了会看眼色的巴西仔充当他与外界的缓冲，顺理成章地暴露本性，长成了一个刺头。不过他的军事训练成绩着实出色，只要不闹出大事，上级通常也睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
伊布与内斯塔宿命般的初遇就发生在那段时间。

距离宪兵营不远的地方，有一所警察学院。这一带是郊区，土地平旷建筑稀少，两家单位围墙最近处只有300米，互相望得见运动场。按照意大利的国家体制，宪兵属于军事武装力量，归国防部统辖，同时承担司法和治安职能，又受内政部节制，因此与警察系统有竞争关系，彼此并不顺眼。  
经过宪兵队两年熏陶，伊布对个中歧视链早已倒背如流：宪兵历史比意大利统一还长，警察只能算是孙子辈；全国每个角落都有宪兵站，很多偏僻的地方没有警察局；宪兵的礼服更华丽，有黑色的斗篷，领边有星，警察那身算什么，灰头土脸；当然最重要的是，宪兵是真正的军人，警察么，不过是一群拿了执照的平民。  
天气好的时候，军营楼顶的天台上会聚起一群没事干的宪兵，远眺警校那边的运动场，对学警们的训练科目大肆起哄，吹口哨喝倒彩，引以为乐。伊布正在年少气盛、狂得没边的年纪，自然也是当中一员。  
然而不知道上头怎么想的，或许是为了缓和双方关系吧，某天居然吩咐下来，要调几个人去协助警校的演习。  
所谓协助，其实就是充当演习中的反派。  
摊派上这个任务的伊布眼睛一亮：“我们可以赢吗？”  
“想太多，有剧本的。”领队似乎也提不起什么劲，“让我们做什么就做什么，走完过场收工。”

 

记得那也是这样的一个初夏。伊布在内的六名宪兵在一座废弃的三层小楼集合。小楼正对着一片开阔的荒地，杂草丛生的地面上有历史遗留的断垣残壁、坑坑洼洼，也有临时用轮胎、木板、水泥墩、铁丝网等组成的路障和掩体。在空地的另一头停着两三辆指挥车，还搭着一排遮阳棚，是演习观众的看台。  
听说这次演习来头不小，是警校年度考核或者结业仪式之类的压轴节目，似乎还请到了警界高级官员在场观看。  
根据演习的安排，学警们从荒地一端出发，一路穿越各种障碍，向“武装悍匪”盘踞的窝点也就是这座三层小楼发动进攻。在此过程中，“悍匪”可以从楼上向他们射击，学警们也可以依托地利进行还击，双方“中弹”者即告出局。  
每个人的装备发了下来，出乎伊布他们预料，是正规军事演习使用的多方位镭射交火系统搭配空包弹，而且宪兵一方火力占优，都是射程较远的突击步枪。但等到上楼看清楚地形，一群人都骂骂咧咧起来：这环境布局也太放水了。  
空地上的掩体设置十分巧妙。在伊布他们的射程范围内，进攻方一直处在掩蔽之下，各种各样的障碍物几乎封住了所有远射角度。只要学警们按照规范行动，不自己作死，就很难让“悍匪们”打中，出局率可以稳稳控制在15%以下。简言之，就是保送上垒。进攻方在小楼附近积累起足够人手、突击上楼只是时间问题。  
“到时候可以揍他们吗？”伊布满怀希望地问。  
领队当头一瓢冷水。“演习内容不包括格斗。上头交待过，禁止任何肢体冲突。他们突破二楼，我们就投降。”  
“凭什么啊！”伊布大叫。  
“因为我们的设定是‘弹尽粮绝的歹徒’。” 领队把演习手册扔到他面前。  
“报告长官，兹拉坦午饭吃得很饱。”伊布很认真，“可以顽抗两天。”  
“兹拉坦，这只是一场演习。”  
伊布仍然百般不满。然而军令如山倒，就算他这样的刺头也得执行。领队把两个人安排在楼下两层楼道，包括伊布在内的四个人在三楼唯一的大房间。大家戴上代表匪徒的黑头套，各自找好射击位。

来到了一天中最热的时候。一望无际的蓝天下，叶尖发白的野草随风无声起伏。从空地远端传来手持扩音器的啸叫，接着是一个低沉的男声宣告演习正式开始。  
在遥远的对面，学警们细小的人影依次出发，匍匐穿越铁丝网、踏过绳索桥、涉过水坑，离进入射程还有好一会儿。伊布居高临下，看空地上的小警察们各种跳高扑低，只觉姿态笨拙，不堪入目，好像耍猴。又想到自己过会儿还要向猴投降，更是气不打一处来。  
他早就认定这是警校方面对平日里那些嘲讽的报复，故意安排必败之局来杀宪兵队的面子。兹拉坦是谁，能让你们称心如意？伊布打定主意，要找机会搅局。

天从人愿。就在这时，场地里发生了一件谁都没预料到的变故。  
在空地中央，有一段掩体是用木板搭成的。不知是布置场地的活儿没做到位，还是风太大了，就在伊布扫视过去的当儿，那几块木板像慢镜头似的摇动起来，斜着倒在了地上。  
理论上讲，伊布应该对此视而不见，遵照演习地图，仍然将那个地方视为“一整道水泥墙”。然而从实际来看，它变成了两堵断垣之间一览无遗的长条豁口，正好位于进攻方的必经之路上。  
伊布的精神上来了。他抬枪瞄准了那个豁口。当首先赶到的一名学警试图冲过去时，他扣动了扳机。  
镭射感应器尖利的哔哔声传来。命中，出局。  
同样的事情第二次发生时，其他宪兵也看出了这个破绽。众人都觉得很好玩，纷纷瞄准了同一个地方。  
但当警校方面“阵亡”人数达到10人以上，事情开始变得不那么有趣了。

“兹拉坦，差不多得了。教训教训他们就可以了。”领队提醒，“别惹麻烦。这他妈只是一场演习，我们的任务是输。”  
伊布正在兴头上，哪里听得进去。他一边瞄准，一字一顿地说：“兹拉坦讨、厌、输。靠！”他懊恼地叫起来，“跑了一个！楼下的，交给你们了！”  
进攻的学警们现在似乎改变了策略，两人或三人一组冲过那道豁口。这个简单的方法很有效，尤其是战友们渐渐不再跟伊布一起胡闹，时不时有一条漏网之鱼突破他单枪匹马的火力封锁。有两三名学警甚至冲到了小楼附近，在交火中与把守一楼的宪兵成功兑子。  
但总的来说，伊布瞄准豁口的狙击行动仍然严重打乱了进攻方的计划。演习原定在一个钟头内结束，现在已经快要两小时了，“匪徒”的巢穴依然坚如磐石。  
三楼窗台后的伊布咧嘴笑了。迄今为止，宪兵出局一人。至于警校方面的人员损失，他怀疑参与演习的25名学警已经全部出动。其中大部分被击杀出局，剩下零星的几个人滞留在场内的掩体后，偶尔毫无意义地打几发冷枪。交换比大约在20：1，相当不赖。对方很可能没有足够人手再组织一次突击。  
正如伊布所料，场地远端的铁丝网和绳索桥旁边已经很久没有人出现了。空旷的荒地上笼罩着一片尴尬的沉默。他想象着遮阳棚下那些官员们的脸色，心里爽到不行。  
想让兹拉坦向这些渣渣投降？门都没有！  
日已西斜。

手持扩音器的声音又响了起来。  
“楼里的所有人，警方敦促你们尽快放下武器投降，否则一切后果自负，勿谓言之不预。”  
一遍说完，又重复了一遍。还是那个低沉的男声，隐约的回音在空地上回荡。就算是有扩音器的帮助，这人嗓门可够大的。从伊布这边看不见拿扩音器的人影，大概也是坐在对面的遮阳棚下吧。伊布想象对方在官方措辞下按捺的翻腾的怒火，觉得很好笑。  
搞什么？打不过兹拉坦，颜面尽失，就玩攻心这套？就不投降，你能怎么样，哭哭啼啼去告状？  
伊布不介意给对方再添一把火。他从窗口探出半个头，用最大的音量吼了几个粗口单词，接着伸出一只手，向窗外比了一记中指。  
他知道对方有望远镜，肯定能看见。  
扩音器的声音消失了。

伊布看到对面的遮阳棚里似乎起了一阵骚动，很快又归于平静。不知道他们在计划什么？难不成要把看台上的老头们都派出来吗。  
之后又过了五分钟，或者十分钟。伊布一动不动地伏在窗口，只觉四下一片寂静。这场演习神秘地暂停了，中止了，连零落的枪声也不再响起。场中荒草萋萋一片金黄，剩下的几名学警们大概在就地休息，没有任何人活动，掩体落在地上的影子越来越长。  
夕阳照得伊布的半边脸滚烫，头套吸饱了汗水，紧贴在皮肤上。一只飞虫在耳朵边嗡嗡飞着，被他挥手赶开。

到了这个地步，除了伊布还在一夫当关，其他宪兵都离开了岗位。领队留了一个人在二楼，其他人在伊布背后的房间里席地而坐，抽烟休息。谁也不知道当下的局面如何收场，不过大家已经通好气，上头怪罪下来就把伊布推出去顶锅，乐得让他一个人发疯。  
就在这时，门外走廊上响起玻璃碎裂的巨大声响。  
屋里的宪兵们吃了一惊。“怎么回事？”领队喊着二楼那人的名字，又叫另一个人出门看看。伊布也转过头去。这时房门被人从外面踢开了。一个男人出现在门口。

那是一个身着警服的陌生男人。  
在众人有所反应之前，他已经举起手枪，行刑一般挨个点射过去，每个人都只用了一枪。房间里枪声和镭射感应器的叫声此起彼伏地混在一起。二楼的宪兵刚跑上走廊，陌生人头也不转，抬手就是一枪。  
他们这伙“悍匪”就这样被人连锅端了。整个过程只用了几秒。  
宪兵们与其说是愤怒，不如说是愕然。伊布可以对天发誓，刚才没有任何人通过场地接近小楼，二楼的自己人也没有任何示警。“见鬼，”他气急败坏地从窗边站起，“你他妈从哪里来的……”   
然后他看清楚了对方的脸，心弦重重一震。

那是一张满是鲜血的脸。极其周正的轮廓，优美的五官，鼻梁挺直，眉眼浓郁，在脸侧流淌的血液仿佛成了浓墨重彩的装饰品。倾斜的夕晖穿透大半个房间照在男人身上，令他有一种烈火流艳的美，仿佛黄金神龛里苏醒的神祗。一尊暴烈起舞的神。  
伊布惊诧地发现，对方一直紧紧盯着自己。那双深黑的眼中有火焰在燃烧。男人的个子其实没有伊布高，但怒火和气势让他看上去至少有两米。突然之间，他一把从身后解下某样东西，用力向伊布砸来。  
伊布下意识一躲，没有被砸中。那件东西掉到地上发出摔裂的脆响：是一个白色的警用手持扩音器，上面还沾着几点血迹。  
原来他就是刚才喊话的人。

穿警服的男人向伊布扑过来。房间里其他人从呆滞中惊醒，纷纷记起了肢体冲突禁令，赶紧上前阻拦。在拥挤的肩膀和密集的手臂包围中，鲜血盖面的男人奋力伸出一只手，指定伊布，破口大骂。伊布自认为已经掌握了意大利语，还是遭遇了一大串闻所未闻的词汇。后来听别人说，那些都是罗马地区的方言，当然不是什么好词。  
领队拖着伊布以最快速度撤离是非之地。这纯属多此一举，因为伊布并没有任何干架的念头；甚至连他口头的反击都是犹豫被动、半心半意的。领队若不是有太多事情分心，一定会惊讶于伊布不同寻常的表现：在别人挑衅下，这个刺头不但怂了，居然还有点乖。  
至于伊布本人，则像大爆炸幸存者一样处于一种短暂的麻痹状态。占据他脑海的是无可名状的巨大的震惊，以及相对微不足道的疑惑：我怎么了？我为什么不太生气？仿佛头上被重重敲了一棒，然而毫不疼痛，只觉得世界变得有点不太一样。他如同灵魂出窍一样看着自己软弱无力地应付对方的辱骂，同时试图分析是哪里不对劲。我是不是得了脑震荡？可我没有受伤啊？  
无怪乎伊布反应不过来。人在青春少艾的年纪，多半都曾做过惊艳与钟情的梦。没想到真的事到临头，却惊也不是那般惊法，艳也不是那一种艳。那当然不是脑震荡。那是像死亡一样迅猛剧烈而无可阻挡的爱情。

伊布醒悟到这点是在好多天的坐卧不安之后。他频繁地梦到那个企图揍他的男人。在梦里，对方有时来找他单挑，有时和他谈笑风生尽释前嫌，有时只是一张冷漠而艳丽的脸，出现在伊布的瞄准镜中，让梦里的他如火烫般的一惊。不过这些都不重要，重要的是在每一个梦的终点，当伊布从军营的单人床上醒来的时候，发现自己居然又他妈的硬了。  
这样的事态当然比较严重，值得认真对待。伊布终于开始意识到，自己可能出状况了。  
但兹拉坦从来不是那种会难为自己的人，对于人生这一重大转向没有纠结两天，就推进到下一步的实际问题：如何接近对方？

在演习双方各回各家、各找各妈之后，伊布主动或者被动地获得了不少消息。对方名字叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，警校前两届的优秀毕业生，因为过于优秀，死活被警校留下当了教官。其人据说一心想去一线当警察，对警校的工作并不称心，平时“脾气不大好”。伊布他们正好撞在了枪口上。  
演习当天，这一位本来只是负责现场的监督协调而已。经过和伊布坦诚而富有效率的交流，内斯塔教官勃然大怒，当场捞了一把演习用枪就往场外跑，别人拦都拦不住。事后推演，他应该是徒步跑过演习场地以外的街区，迂回绕到了伊布他们的后方。  
那座三层小楼背后，只隔着一条窄巷，是另一幢废弃待拆的楼房。内斯塔教官爬上那边的楼顶天台，飞身跃过小巷，跳到这边的楼顶。他在楼顶系好绳索，抓着绳子如钟摆一般荡起来，撞碎走廊上的玻璃窗进入室内，头上的伤大概就是这时被玻璃划到的。  
场外区域在演习地图上是一片灰色。无论是内斯塔教官跑过的道路还是被他当成跳板的楼房，从理论上讲压根不存在，不属于可资利用的空间和设施。这也是伊布他们布置人手时只针对前面三个方向的攻击、对后方没有任何防备的原因。内斯塔教官的行为当然是犯规，然而是自己这边先做了同样的事，宪兵队一点脾气没有。  
伊布对那座小楼背后的巷道还有点印象。跳过去并非不可能完成的特技项目，但万一失了手，也是能摔死人的。至于那么拼吗？这只是一场演习而已——算了, forget it.

伊布很怀疑，英俊的内斯塔教官是否对自己有同等的了解。那天参加演习的所有宪兵都戴着遮住全脸的头套，身上也没有任何姓名标志。而且鉴于对方的火爆脾气，如果事后也在打听伊布的身份，自然是为了打上门来；既然这样的情况并未发生，足见对方已将此事揭过不提。  
伊布不免有点惆怅，又自我安慰这也是好事。尽管他天真又自大，也不至于以为自己给心上人留下了什么美好的初印象。以当前的状态，要是暴露了身份，他未及展开的恋情就只有死路一条。——没错，早在“得到”之前很久，伊布就已经在无谓地担心“失去”了。  
可是究竟要如何行动呢？警校和宪兵营一样是封闭管理，两家关系又恶劣。伊布无法接近他的目标，也不能获得更多的消息：他周围的人也就知道那么一点，打听得多了，怕是要怀疑他想寻仇。  
伊布仍旧经常出现在天台顶上，混在无聊人士中间围观警校训练，仍旧无赖地嘲骂着、喝着倒彩，然而总显得有些心不在焉。有几次他甚至偷偷用上了望远镜，然而没有得到他想要的结果，没有看到想看的人。那位教官似乎并不负责基本的体能训练。  
伊布一筹莫展。一天又一天，他在不可自拔的单恋中越陷越深，苦闷又脆弱，却又中了毒般懒得挣脱。马克斯维尔每周和他通两次电话，但他觉得这事在电话里解释不清楚，索性瞒住了挚友，等人回来再说。因隐忍着心事，伊布整个人消沉下去，不太有心思搞花样。上级以为这混球终于懂事成熟了，大为欣慰。不料这么憋了一个多月，伊布又开发出一个新的行为艺术。  
宪兵营有自己的电台广播。悬在高处的大喇叭除了播报例行通知和突发事件，每天晚饭时分会放一个钟头的音乐节目。曲目通常是大家喜闻乐见的意语流行情歌和欧洲经典摇滚，有时候也夹一两首普及程度高的古典乐小品。但不知从什么时候开始，一首风格与众不同的歌曲出现在了每天的播放列表中，雷打不动。  
开头是轻快的南美鼓点敲出摇摆的节奏。一个大叔般的嗓音悠悠闲闲地唱起：  
“One Love!   
What about the one heart?   
One Heart!  
What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right ……”

歌词细听起来不是情歌，而是一首呼唤世间大爱的作品。然而对于独自趴在楼顶栏杆上听歌的伊布来说，心里的甜蜜和凄凉完全是个人化的。  
他注视着远处的警校运动场。暮色中波动着向前传递的乐声，如同他的思慕一样有明确的方向，像一支不回头的箭。  
运动场上没有一个人。警校的人也进去吃饭了。然而这一带如此空阔和安静，他们一定也能听得见。  
伊布私下用津贴贿赂军营电台管理员，要求每天放一次这首歌。除了他，谁都不知道其中的含义。

如此又过了一些时候。  
一天休假，伊布去附近的小餐馆散心。马克斯维尔在的时候他们时不时来这家吃一顿，炭烤T骨牛排和牛肝菌宽面的水平很过得去，自酿苹果酒也相当爽口好喝。但如今伊布形单影只、为情所困，好一阵子没来光顾了。  
伊布一进去，正撞见店主把一张照片钉上吧台旁边的软木留言板。伊布眼睛尖，只瞟了一眼，心下咯噔一声：踏破铁鞋无觅处，照片当中的，不就是他朝思暮想的那个人？  
他喘一口气，按捺住狂跳的心脏，要了一杯酒，跟店主慢慢地套话。  
“那是什么？”他指了指照片，“条子们的谢师宴吗？”  
“啊？”店主顺着他的指示看过去，点头，“没错，昨晚在这里办的，十来个人呢，很热闹，拍了照留个纪念。”  
太失策了！伊布后悔得想踢自己。以这家店的位置，怎么竟没想到警校的人也会来这里吃饭。在那张照片里，内斯塔教官被一群人围在当中，众星拱月似的，英朗的面孔有一点冷。没有他真人好看——但也很好看。  
伊布暗自下定决心以后要在此蹲守。但店主下一句话把他浇了个透心凉：“不过不是老师送学生，是学生送老师。他们的教官要走。”  
“去哪里？”伊布艰难地开口，觉得自己的声音干涩得发苦。  
“大概是去当真正的警察吧，什么地方不知道。”店主看了伊布一眼，“听说是跟你们的人闹了不愉快才决定要走的，说留在这里没意思。”他一边揩抹着柜台，又扭过头看了看照片，“确实一表人才哈？人也很有气派，以后会成为大人物的。我看人错不了。”  
但伊布已经听不进别人说什么了。在那个下午，他借酒消愁，穷尽自己的酒量，喝得酩酊大醉。  
这一场突如其来的痴情，起因也正好是它的终结。还有比这更讽刺的事吗？  
当天晚些时候，电台管理员在威逼利诱之下昧着良心，循环播放10遍“one love”，听得军营里的人怀疑人生。

失恋的人往往想要换个环境。北约框架下各成员国常年开展军事合作，意大利与西班牙的军方定期举办一个反恐协同训练项目，地点设在西班牙。心灰意冷的伊布报了名，没多久就收拾行李，开拔去了地中海对岸。在那里他遇到了皮克。

 

tbc.


End file.
